


For a brief moment, I was me again

by Casgotmytongue



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 26,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casgotmytongue/pseuds/Casgotmytongue
Summary: Dean and Cas realize they have feelings for eachother, while going through the life of hunting.





	1. Chapter 1

The screaming of the vamp got louder each and every step dean took. His heart beating faster and faster as he thinks to himself maybe he should cut back on the pie, wait that’s stupid, never cut back on the pie. Feet going faster and faster as he glanced behind him and saw the vamp on his trail. Dean turned back around and saw that they were making their way into a patch of woods outside the big farm they were at. He charged into the deep black void of the forest.

It’s so cold, Dean is thinking to himself as he’s still running trying to find cover, hearing the vamp running close behind. The cold is making his green eyes water as he feels his iced cold breath hitting back at his face as he keeps running. Dean turnes his head back around to check on the vamp and before he knows it he trips over a tree root and goes tumbling down a hill and lands into a ditch.

Dean wakes up to the crinkling sound of leaves on the ground. His eyes opening up each time adjusting towards the noise and looks over the ditch edge and sees the vamp near him. The vampires features finally come to deans attention as the vamp is studying the area. He’s a big muscular guy, basically looks like an all state champion wrestler. Damn the guy looks like he’s taller than sam! He quietly pats his jeans to feel if he still has his blade on him... he does, great. 

He begins to quietly crawl out the ditch and feels an immediate pain in his ankle and quietly crawls behind some bushes with his blade in his hand and then stops when a twig snaps below his body. The vamp turns his head around in a quick swift motion and starts walking towards where dean is. Sam peeks his head around a tree and starts tiptoeing behind the vamp with a Knife in his hand and then pulls back his arm towards the vamps neck, the vamp turns around and grabs the knife by his hand. “You thought that would really work?” He said With a smirk on his face and pushes sam with great force into a tree and crouches over sam holding his knife. 

“ you and your stupid brother thinking y’all were gonna get away with killing my nest.” He said as he traced the knife over sams throat and over his face. Dean ignores the pain in his ankle and begins to silently walk towards the vamp,blade in hand. “Well now it’s your turn.” The vamp says in a deep gravely voice and outstretched his knife filled hand aiming at sams throat. Dean then lunges at the vamp at full speed and attacks him down into the ground knocking the knife out of his hand.he straddles the vamp and begins trying to push his blade down into the vamps neck,”I think you meant you.” The vamps stops the blade and rolls dean around so he’s on top and begins to then try to push the blade into deans neck, their both battling against the blade. “ come on Sammy, help me out here!” He manages to say while struggling to keep the blade from his throat. The blade lowers and lowers and he closes his eyes while holding it up as best as he could until he hears a scream and sees a bright light behind his eyes lids.

Dean opens his eyes to find the vamps body still hunched over him but his eyes were gone, just black holes in his head now. the body then falls onto him and cas is standing before him looking down at him. “wow,right on time cas.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m kinda getting more into typing this story, btw this is literally my first fanfiction lol. But yeah please comment anything such as advice or hopefully compliments, enjoy the story.:)

>Cas just stands there. The silence was getting unbearable until finally, “you know, you should’ve called me Dean.”cas says. Dean opens his mouth to say something before cas bends down and gently touches his hand to Dean’s ankle. Dean feels The pain in his ankle blow away and now feels back to normal,”thanks..” dean mumbles as Cas goes over to Sam and touched his forehead and in a second Sam’s eyes pop open.  
Sam has a confused look on his face.”What..what happened..?”  
“you had a serious concussion Sam.” Cas states  
“But it’s now cleared up. So exactly how many were in there?”  
Dean gets up and leans onto a tree, “let’s see, like a freaking town.” He shoves his blade into his pocket.  
Sam then drags his body into a standing position. “More like a state.” He says.” Thanks a lot for that Cas.”  
“Your welcome Sam. I just happened to have a feeling something was wrong and came as quick as I could.”  
“Well I could’ve handled it.” Dean says and starts to walk away. Cas goes quiet and watches Dean walk away, before Dean says loudly, “So we gonna just stand here and chit chat with the dead dick or we leaving?”Sam looks at Cas and shrugs and they both start walking behind Dean.  
“God I need a beer.” Dean grunts  
...

The hotel door busts open as Dean kicked the door open and drops his bags and falls onto the nearest bed in the room.  
“Geez Dean are you tired or what?” Sam says  
“Shutup.” Dean mumbles into his pillow  
“Well I’m taking a shower.”Sam drops his stuff on the other bed and walks into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
Dean hears the tv clicking on and leans up to find Cas sitting at the table watching it silently.  
Deans head is filling up with guilt and scrambling what words to say.  
“Hey man, Thanks though for helping us out back there though.” Cas doesn’t turn his head. “It’s no problem Dean, I’m glad to help out.” Tension started filling the room. Dean starts to get uncomfortable with the silence and gets up and goes to the Fridge and grabs a beer and opens and takes a sip. The silence is starting to irritate him, and he finally says it, “Whats your problem Cas?” Cas stands up quickly and before Dean knows it hes incredibly close to him looking into his eyes.  
“Do you ever think about what your doing?” Cas says in an irritated angry tone. Dean is startled and starts to back up and soon his back hits the wall. Cas is close to his face again,“Goodbye Dean.” Cas says Before Dean could answer Cas was gone. The bathroom door opens, Sam come out now In pajama pants and a shirt rubbing a towel through his hair. “Hey where’d Cas go?” Dean shakes his head,” had some angel business I guess” and before Sam could say anything else Dean swallows the rest of the beer and turns off the light.  
....  
Dean suddenly jerks awake and pulls out his gun from his pillow and aims at whatever presence he was sensing watching him and finds Cas at the table looking out the window. It’s raining now.  
“ Cas, again with watching me sleep, it’s freaky.”  
“ My apologies Dean.”  
Dean gets up from his bed and sits at the table too  
“So is there something wrong?”  
“Dean, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier.. you just worried me.”  
Dean starts to feel his face heat up,” oh.. it’s no problem..” why is my face feeling hot outta nowhere? Dean wonders.  
Cas finally turns to him his shadow casting across the wall.  
“Dean are you feeling alright?your face is really red.” Cas asked with a concerned expression and begins to raise his hand to Dean’s face.  
Dean quickly got up from the table, And rubs the back of his neck and nervously smiles. “I’m fine man but seriously you ain’t gotta worry about me.” Cas makes a little smile and Gets up. “Well I’ll let you get back too sleep.” Dean was about to tell him to hang out a little bit but Cas was already gone. “Son of a bitch.” Dean mumbles under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wakes up to the hotel door slamming shut and holds his head in his hands from the feeling of a migraine in his head from the hangover. He looks up and there’s Sam smirking next to the door raising a bag of fast food, “afternoon sleeping beauty.”Dean gets up from bed and marches over to Sam as best as he could without falling and grabs the food,”oh shutup.” And goes to the table and starts digging into his burger. Sam walks over and sits next to him and drags out his salad and pops the container open and starts raising a fork full to his mouth and stops as Deans staring at him,”What?!” Sam said  
“Dude,why are you eating that rabbit food?”  
“Dean it’s healthy, maybe you should start thinking about it.” Sam said and took a bite of his salad.  
“Uh no thanks I don’t eat rabbit food, im a warrior.” And takes a big bite out of his burger. Sam rolls his eyes.  
They finally finish eating and Sam takes out his computer.”Well Imma go take a shower while you do your nerd stuff.” And goes into the bathroom and shuts the door. He finally looks into the mirror and sees his reflection, his face is molded over with patches of dirt and grime along with his hair which was sticking up all different ways from blood and sleep. How did he sleep like this last night along with getting plastered, he wondered to himself. He begins to take off his shirt, Pieces and pieces of his shirt stick to his skin as hes peeling it off. Dean finally gets his shirt off and then makes his way to his jeans, luckily he didn’t have any scratches and dried up blood down below the waist so he just slipped them off along with his black boxers and gets into the shower.  
Dean turned the fossit and groaned a little at the feeling of the hot water hitting his skin. He grabs the hotel soap and starts to lather it on him in circle motions and then reaches for the shampoo and touches nothing.”Dammit.” He grunts.  
“SAM!” Dean yells over the shower,”bring my shampoo and conditioner in here!”  
In a second the door creaks open and in comes Cas.  
Dean quickly grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist trying to cover himself.  
“Cas! Ever heard of knocking?!” Dean says  
Cas quickly looks away,  
“Hello, Dean.” And holds out the shampoo and conditioner towards Dean,” here’s your hair accessories.”  
Dean reaches around the shower curtain holding on as tightly as possible to his towel and fumbles with trying to grab them both with one hand and the shampoo falls on the ground and he bends down to get it and is coming back up and suddenly hits his head on the counter,”ahh!” Dean says and drops the shampoo and also let’s go of his hand holding his towel up and grabs his head,soon realizes what he just did.  
Cas turns his head with concerned eyes at Dean holding his head and then begins to gaze his eyes down Deans body with a nervous red faced expression and Dean quickly grabs his towel and covers it over himself.  
Cas finally gets out of his trance and picks up the shampoo and hands it to Dean,”Dean, are you okay.”  
Dean takes the bottle and looks at Cas, both of their faces as red as a tomato.  
“Yeah..I’m good,all good..” Dean says  
“Okay,well I’ll see you when your done.” Cas says and walks out the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.  
Dean takes the towel off that is now soaking wet and throws it on the floor and grabs the shampoo to finish his shower, face still flushed.

 

 

>


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walks out the bathroom shutting the door behind him to find Cas and Sam talking at the table with the laptop open. He goes to the fridge, opens a beer and practically hops on another chair at the table and props his feet on the table.  
“Have a good shower?” Sam smirked  
Dean sips his beer while glaring at Sam and puts the bottle down from his mouth,”oh, peachy.”  
“Are you sure Dean,you seemed a little nervous when I walked in there.”  
Dean then glares at Cas and nods at the computer  
Sam drops his smirk and goes back to his laptop,  
“Ah right, so I think we have a case.”  
“and that is?” Dean asked sipping his beer  
“Okay so get this, millionaire named Matthew Foxwood went missing 2 days ago and hasn’t been seen since leaving his work that night and I also pulled up traffic security cameras and I saw his vehicle going down this dead end road and the cops found the vehicle but no man.”  
Cas jumps in,  
“Also this man isn’t the only man who has gone missing and the last their vehicle was seen was going down this road.”  
Sam pulled up article after article of disappearances of man who went missing after going down this road.  
Dean looks through the article with a focused expression,“These were all wealthy man.”  
“They were all also married.” Sam states  
“so well pay a visit to the wife, see if she knows anything and work it from there.”  
Sam nods and closes the laptop and They both get up from the table and start packing up their bags.  
Sam grabs his bag and starts walking out the door and turns around,”hey Cas, you coming with us?” Dean turns to Cas  
“Ofcourse I’ll come Sam.” And Sam nods and walks out the door.  
Cas is about to walk out the door before he feels Deans hand on his shoulder and he stops.  
“Glad your coming Cas” and takes his hand away from Cas’ shoulder making Cas feel a little empty when he did and walked out the door with his bag and Cas follows.  
Dean parks the impala at the side of a brick mansion in a nice neighborhood.  
“Look at this place.” He says while their walking up the steps to the front door  
“Yeah, sure is something.” Sam says ringing the doorbell  
Cas is pulling on his tie Dean had him change into along with one of his suits too look more detective like.  
“Dude, what are you doing?” Dean says  
“ Dean,this tie is choking me.” Cas says struggling with the tie.  
“Ugh, here.” Dean starts fixing Cas’ tie  
The door creaks up and Dean turns around too see a well manicured slender blonde headed woman standing at the door staring at him fixing Cas’ tie.  
He quickly fixes the tie and Sam starts the talking,  
“Hello Mrs foxwood I’m detective benson and these are my partners detective broadwick and detective mason and..”  
She cuts him off with her hand  
“Yeah, I know why your here, just like the other five detectives, get to the point.” She says with irritation.  
Sam’s about to say something until a sound of heels are clicking down the house to the door and out comes a curvy woman with blonde hair in short shorts pulled up past her waist and a crop top on.Deans type of girl.  
Dean eyes the girl to wait for her to look at him but she just keeps gazing at Cas with a wicked smile.  
“What the hell”, Dean thinks to himself  
“Hey sis who are these handsome man you havnt invited inside yet?”  
“Well jenni, these are detectives and they were just..”  
“Y’all were just coming in, would y’all like something to drink?”Jenni asks pulling Cas’ hand so they follow in behind.  
“Actually yeah I’ll have a..”  
Jenni annoys Dean and stares at Cas,”Anything I can give you honey?”  
She begin to fidget with Cas’ hair with Cas’ not knowing what to do but stand there with a nervous face.  
“Oh no thank you, I’m not thirsty.”  
“Nonsense sweet cheeks I’ll be back” and pushes Cas into a chair and walks out the room.  
Dean and Sam sit next to Cas  
“Looks like she’s into you Cas” Sam says  
“Sam this is really not the appropriate Time to be talking about this.”  
“He’s right Cas, you should go with her.”Dean says with a smirk on his face and turns his head around away from Cas.  
“Dean are you okay?”  
Dean glances over at him again,”yeah man Im just saying she was totally into you.” With a little smile.  
Ms foxworth walks into the room and sits on a chair across from them.  
“So, you wanted to talk about my husband?”  
She asks while fidgeting with her manicured nails  
“Yes mame’ we were wondering if your husband has any enemies or has Been acting weird before he disappeared, just anything unusual that might help us.”Sam asked  
“I’ve told the other detectives all I know. My husband never came home that night after work, that’s all.” She says in an irritated voice looking at her nails  
“Is that really all?”Dean said in a serious loud tone, getting her attention.  
“Yes.” She says And goes back to picking her nails  
Dean gives Sam the look  
“Could I use your restroom?” He asks  
“Yes, it’s down the hall last door on the right.”  
Dean gets up and makes his way to the supposed to be bathroom.  
Jenni comes back out with two full cups of wine and sits next to Cas.  
“Here honey,have some wine.” She says with a seductive grin and brings the wine to Cas’ lips.  
“No really im fine..” he gets out before she’s tilting it making it spill on his suit.  
“Oh sweety, I’m so sorry, here! Let me clean that up!” And grabs his hand and starts dragging him to bathroom and shuts the door.  
She forces him down to on the toilet seat,”I’ll get this stain out before you know it.” She says and starts to unbutton his shirt.  
He buttons a button back up,”no really, I’m fine..”  
“Nonsense baby.” And she unbuttons the button back and does the rest and slides off his shirt.  
Cas looks up to find her staring at him  
“Do you know how cute you are?”  
“Uh Cute..?”he asks  
She quickly straddled his lap and started playing with his hair.  
“Yes sweet cheeks, you are just adorable.”  
She whispers seductively in his ear

Dean peaks into every room until he finds what seems to be an office for ms Foxwoods husband.  
He walks into the room and glances at the book shelves and on his desk to see if there were any ritual books or anything weird. Theres nothing.  
He sees a laptop sitting on the office desk and sits on the chair and opens it up.  
Oddly It’s unlocked.  
He goes into files and everything under then looks at emails.  
Everything looks like business mail  
He then looks into the trash mail.  
Nothing.  
He’s about to close it until he sees one labeled “come see me.”  
“Bingo.”Dean wispers to himself  
He opens it to find several messages coming from email address,bdaisy00@gmail.com  
They were definitely sexual, romantic emails sent back and forth  
And then he sees the last message Mr Foxwood was sent  
It’s an address  
The address of that dead end road.  
He gets out a notepad and puts down the email address of the woman.  
“This doesn’t seem like a normal hook up” Dean says to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean closes the laptop walks out the office.  
“Might as well go to the bathroom anyway before we leave.” He thinks to himself  
He opens the bathroom door to find Jenni kissing Cas against the wall with just a bra on and her shorts running her hands down his sides and his on his sides, not knowing what to do with themselves.  
Cas’ attention soon meets Deans and Jenni turns around,  
“Cas, we uh got another place to be.”  
Jenni quickly puts on her shirt   
At how fast she went at Cas it’s surprised Dean she was so quick to put her shirt back on.  
“See you later handsome.” She says as she strokes the side of Cas’ face with her finger and walks out the bathroom.  
The bathroom is soon tensed up with awkwardness  
Dean decides to break the silence   
“So Cas, uh”  
“Dean I can sense the tension going on in here and think maybe we can just “forget about it”.  
He air quotes   
“Uh yeah okay..”   
They start going out the bathroom  
“By the way Cas, you ain’t gotta our air quotes on everything, ya know?”  
They walk out the front door and get into the impala.

“So what’s the plan stan”  
Dean asks as he’s eating his burger while driving.  
“Don’t you mean Sam,Dean?” Cas asks in the backseat  
Dean signs and rolls his eyes  
Sam clears his throat,  
“Well I was thinking we could check out that dead end road.”  
“Sam, it’s possible this isn’t a spirit or anything supernatural doing this, could just be some crazy chick that’s ganking man.” Dean says throwing his burger wrapper into a bag  
“Dean is right, Sam, we just haven’t gotten really anything to show this is an entity.”  
Dean looks up the email address that Dean copies down on the paper  
Dean looks over and sees Sam’s eyebrows furrowed, reading.  
“There something special about that?”  
“Yeah, considering this email address belongs to a woman that’s dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean shakes his head,“You know with all the shit we’ve seen,that doesn’t even surprise me.”  
“Her name is Bella daisy, a woman who was married to Robert daisy, mysteriously disappeared over 15 years ago.”  
“And the husband doesn’t know anything?” Dean asked  
“Says here all he knew is that his wife didn’t come home one night.”  
“I have a feeling the husband wasn’t telling the truth.” Cas says  
Sam nods as they go down the road  
“Well the husband also disappeared soon after that.”

The sky is dark now filled with little glowing stars with trees surrounding the dark road with only the lights of the impala giving light. There’s no houses or anything, just a road. They drive for itleast 10 minutes and then Dean stops the car as they meet the dead end sign at the end.  
“Well, this was a waste of time wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah.. I guess so.”Sam says  
The car shuts off on its own. Dean cranks the car and the car doesn’t budge  
“What the hell..”  
And tries it again, and the car stays still.  
“Dammit!”Dean angrily says getting out the car slamming the door and quickly realized what he did  
“Awh I’m sorry baby.” he says rubbing the car hood  
“This makes me strangely uncomfortable.”  
“Yeah, same here. I should be used to it by now though..” Sam says as they both watch Dean rub the hood talking to the car and then open it.  
Sam checks his phone until he hears a door open and sees Cas get out  
“Sam, Deans gone.”  
Sam quickly gets out the car  
“What do you mean he’s gone?!”  
“I mean I looked the other way for a second and then looked back and Dean’s gone.” Cas says irritably  
“Dean!!” Sam screams at the top of his lungs  
“Sam I can sense him.”  
“You can sense him?” Sam says  
“Yes, I’ve always had a sense of where Dean always is.”  
He says with 2 fingers to his head.  
And starts walking towards the woods and then into the trees  
“Uhm okay..”  
Sam says and then quickly opens the trunk and grabs a bag and fills it with holy water, guns, knives, anything they might need for whatever  
This is and follows Cas.

Deans eyes start opening bit by bit and he tries to put his hand to his eyes to rub them but his hands are stuck. His eyes jolt awake as he realizes he’s tide to a chair with his hands behind his back together.  
“Hey!!!!”  
Dean jumps a little as a face is now very close to his.  
The woman backs away a little  
“Sorry I startled you..” she says with a freakish smile.  
“What the hell are you.”  
Dean says going into killing mode  
He looks at his surroundings and finds darkness besides some candles around with bones hanging from the wall by string and a fire with a pot hanging over it.  
He raises his eyebrow, “trying to decorate the place huh?”  
She gestures around  
“Yes, doesn’t it look so nice.” She says arms raised around the dark room  
She gets a plate and starts shuffling something out of the pot and comes over to Dean.  
She’s a woman itleast in her 40’s with dark curly black hair reaching down to her knees and A long skirt on with a raggedy shirt.  
Her eyes are all wide with a big smile on her face as she shows Dean the plate filled with meat.  
She sits down on a chair upfront of him.  
“Would you like some?” She asks raising a spoonful  
Dean eyes the mysterious meat, which looks awfully untrustworthy.  
“Uhm Yeah, no thanks.” Dean says as she puts the spoon in her mouth  
“Hmmm delicious.” She says with a devilish smile.  
Dean looks around the room again, seeing a book,a witchcraft book.  
“So your a witch.”  
The woman ignores the question  
“You remind me a lot of my husband.. hehehe well was my husband.” She says putting down her plate walking over to Dean.  
Dean nervously sits in awe, secretly messing with his tied hands behind his back.  
She puts her hand on his cheek, Dean flinches  
“You look just like him.. the cheating bastard.”  
She roughly grabs his face to look her in the eyes and let’s him go and turns around  
“He just left me here.. said he was done with that other girl..said we were going to go out and resolve it over a nice dinner. Ofcourse I reaized something was going on after he dragged me out the car and beat me almost to death.”  
Dean remembers the email  
“your Bella daisy.” He says  
She turns around  
“Well aren’t you a smarty, havnt heard my name in a while, since I’ve been here ever since that night.”She smiles  
She grabs the book  
“It’s amazing what you can do with dark magic,ya know?” And starts opening the book  
“I got this book from some stranger who showed up while I was about to die from internal bleeding. They told me it would fix everything... and it did.”  
“How were you talking to that man if you been here?” Dean spats  
“Like I said, it’s amazing what magic can do.”  
“And all those other man?” Dean asks  
“Oh their dead too. I’m doing those woman a favor, I’m doing the world a favor. That man was cheating on that woman and she was blinded by it, I just fixed her problem so I got in contact with him.”  
She says  
“I taught all those man, my cheating husband a lesson, hell what do you think I’m eating?!” She says and then laughs maniacally  
Deans eyes grow wide  
The witch stalks over to him in a second.  
“I know your just a pig, A man who sleeps with tons of women to fulfill his sadness.”  
“You don’t know anything about me.” Dean says  
“I know you like this.” She grins and kisses him on the mouth forcing her tongue in.  
Dean bites her lip and she starts wriggling to get away and Finally slips her lip from Deans teeth and spits out blood.  
“How dare you?!” She screams and throws the pot of food towards Him, missing and then starts running towards him.  
Dean flinches and then the woman stops over him, eyes wide as a knife pierced through her heart and then falls to the floor. Sam pulls the knife out her back while Cas goes behind him And unties his hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas gets Deans hands free and Dean rubs the wrists of his hands.  
“You okay?”sam asks  
“Yeah, just great, love seeing someone eat human meat.” Dean says sarcastically  
Cas and Sam look towards the pot  
“Wait, so your telling me that was..” Sam starts  
“Yep”  
Sam looks away in disqust  
“I say it’s time to go back to the bunker.”  
Dean turns around and starts heading out and Cas follows.  
“Sam you coming or..”  
Sam has the witchcraft book in his hand.  
“What?”  
“Are you really going to bring that? It deserves to be burned, ugh I..”  
“You hate witches we know Dean.” Cas says with a little smile. “I agree with Dean though Sam, that book needs to not exist.”  
Sam is about to say something but then signs  
“Ugh, fine.” And throws the book in the fire, and they start walking out.

“Home sweet home.” Dean says opening the bunker door, Cas and Sam walk in after him.  
“God, I’m exhausted” Sam says yawning  
“I am too, and I don’t even sleep.” Cas says  
“Well I don’t know about you two but I’m going to take a shower and sleep.” Sam says and walks out the room with his bag.  
It’s now just Cas and Dean in the room  
“You gonna staying here tonight?” Dean asks while getting a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave  
“Well If that’s okay, I’d like too Dean.”  
Dean groans in an activated manner  
“Cas, if I have to say one more time, that your this is your home and that your welcomed here one more time I’m gonna.. I’m gonna.. i don’t know yet but I’ll do something heh.”  
“I know Dean, thank you.. what are you making popcorn right now for?”  
“Well I was thinking of watching a movie instead of just going to sleep. You in?” He says dumping the popcorn in a bowl.  
“Yes Dean im in.” Cas says awkwardly  
Dean turns and smirks at Cas, “Cas, dont ever change.” And walks out the room

Cas goes and sits on the couch and Dean sits the bowl next to him and walks out the room  
Cas reaches his hand in the bowl and decides to just munch on the popcorn even though he really can’t taste it.  
Dean walks back in, in now sweatpants and an old tee shirt and has pajamas and a shirt in his hand and throws them to Cas.  
“Here Cas, change into this. It’s more comfortable than a suit.”  
“Cas glances down at the bundle of clothes  
“Oh okay.. thank you Dean..”  
Dean nods and goes to the tv and looks through the stack of dvds they have.  
“Cas, what do you think about..” he says and glances behind him and Cas is unzipping his pants  
“Cas! You don’t change in here!”  
Cas quickly stops  
“Oh my apologies Dean..” and goes to his room  
Dean shakes his head and turns back to the dvd’s.  
He ignores the heat coming to his face.

Dean hears Cas entering the room  
“Okay, what about this scary movie called,”IT” this is the remake one though but it’s..” He says as he turns around again and his mouth stops moving when He sees Cas  
Cas with his now more shaggy ungroomed hair ,his red plaid pajama pants on and his Grey nirvana shirt on with his peircing blue eyes looking at Him.  
“Why am i thinking this??” Dean then thinks to himself, still staring.  
“Thats fine with me.” Cas says and Dean doesn’t say anything  
tilts his head with a confused expression.  
“Dean? Are you okay?”  
Dean finally shakes his head back to reality  
“Oh yeah Cas I’m fine..” and puts the dvd into the player and Sits on the couch and Cas then makes his way next to him with the popcorn between them.


	8. Chapter 8

The movie starts and Cas pulls his feet up on the couch and leans on the arm and Dean props his feet up on the table, leaning back. They get to the part where Georgie is running outside chasing his paper boat,“Why is this boy so interested in getting a boat made out of paper?” Cas blurts out.  
“Well idk,kids like that type of..”  
Dean stops himself. He realizes he doesn’t really know what kids like because he barely was a kid when he was young, he never got the chance too be a kid.  
Cas turns to Dean and finds him staring down  
“Dean, is everything okay?”  
Dean seems to get out of his trantz  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine Cas.” And looks back to the movie  
The paper boat then fell into the drain.  
Dean smiles to himself as he realizes what’s about the happen and this is Cas’ first time watching it.  
“I wonder how Cas will react to it?” Dean thinks to himself.  
Pennywise finally shows up  
“Hiya Georgie”  
Dean makes secretly glances at Cas and Cas doesn’t seem affected by pennywise.  
A minute or two of talking goes on between Georgie and the clown.  
Cas fakes a laugh  
“Whats so funny” dean smirks  
“Oh nothing, im just thinking how if we were in this situation that clown wouldn’t even still be alive.” Dean smiles at that  
The movie goes on..

“I should get going now.”  
“Without your boat?”  
“You don't want to lose it Georgie.”  
“Bill's gonna kill you.”  
“Here.”  
“Take it.”  
“Take it, Georgie.”  
“Help!”  
“Billy!”

Dean reaches into the bowl to grab some popcorn and Cas’ happen to be in the bowl also.  
Pennywise starts dragging Georgie down the sewers with his monstrous figure  
Deans about to pull his hand out of the bowl till he feels Cas grab it really quick.  
“Cas..”  
Dean turns and sees a wide eyed Cas with his hand over his mouth in shock.  
The scene passes and Cas looks down and quickly lets go of Deans hand,  
Cas’ face grows a bright red  
“Sorry Dean.. that scene kind of uh..”  
“Scared you?”  
Cas scoffs,”ofcourse not, it was just shocking is all.”  
“Sureee” Dean says  
They go back to watching the movie, Dean’s hand now feeling empty.

“So that kid likes the girl but The girl like Billy.”  
Dean nods and then gets suprised  
“Wait,You can tell that sorta stuff?”  
Cas gives Dean a look  
“Dean, just because I’m a celestial being doesn’t mean I don’t know about that kind of stuff you know.” And makes a little smirk  
“Hmm Okay..” Dean turns around wondering what Cas is smirking about. Oh 

Dean jerks up from sleep and sees the now blank tv screen, He must’ve fell asleep during it. He feels some weight on his leg and looks down to find Cas now laying his head on his lap.  
“Well thats different.” Dean says to himself, not knowing what to do or wanting to bother Cas, “even though Cas doesn’t sleep maybe he rests? Eh, i don’t know” he thinks and lays his head back on the couch and falls back to a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas opens his eyes and then feels around for a pillow under him and instead finds a thigh,turns his head around. Deans thigh. He quickly gets up from Deans lap and just sits quietly with his head in his hands. “Was I really sleeping..it must be from my grace being weakened..”He thinks to himself and rubs the sleep from his eyes.  
Dean slightly moves in his sleep and Cas turns to look at him. He suddenly can’t look away as he gazes at the mans face, he scans his nice sandy brown hair that Dean has set into its own style and then his sadly closed eyes, which he’d rather see them open. To see his dark Forrest green eyes that tend to sparkle when they go to the diner and a waitress brings him a slice of apple pie. His spotted freckles that you could easily miss unless you really look at him. Dean’s peaceful expression stays the same as Cas longs for this moment of Dean not being frustrated. But at peace.  
Cas then gazes down to Dean’s full light pink lips that are formed into a neutral expression. Their perfect.Dean’s perfect. Without thinking Cas finds himself slowly moving towards The soft looking lips. His lips finally go close to Deans and he suddenly stops an inch away. Cas’ mind forms into a pile of jumble, “why would he want you?” The voice says. “Your supposed to be an all powerful angel, but look at you. Your weak. A poor example of an Angel.”  
He quickly pushes those thoughts away, feeling out of control, his body now has a mind of its own and closes the inch and meets Deans lips.  
He closes his eyes and enjoys the warmth that’s now filling up his face. He feels his heart jump and feels butterflies forming in the pit of his stomach. How long he’s been wanting this, to feel this. Cas would never tell Dean ofcourse how often he would get lost looking at him for just a second but it seemed like a lifetime. He begin to mindlessly deepen the kiss and then suddenly he has a feeling to open his eyes. He finds Deans eyes now open staring into his.


	10. Chapter 10

And In one blink of an eye, Cas vanished.

 

The air has a faint taste of salt along with a cool thin breeze softly blowing Cas’ hair in every direction as the sound of seagulls grow around him, each one drawn to a crab crawling through the soft sand seeming as if they know about this war against the seagulls and are rushing away to safety. A strong determined wave hits the shore brushing over Cas’ feet as he stands isolated still with Dean pajama pants and shirt on.  
Dean.  
“What was I thinking?” He says to himself  
He then looks around himself. As soon as he saw Deans eyes open, he immediately fled. He doesn’t exactly know why.   
Was it Because I took advantage of Dean while he was sleeping is one thing, And because Dean is a righteous man and I’m one of heavens abominations. His mind then wonders over to standing in the middle of a field in heaven surrounded by fallen angels with their imprint of their now diminished wings. All because of him.  
It’s hard to even live with himself along with having Dean live with this.   
Cas manuvours his feet into the sand feeling the granite, one by one.   
I don’t know how I still live with myself,after everything. He tilts his head down as dark clouds start forming in the sky, and in a quick flash of a strikeof lightning hits the ground, the shadow of Cas’ broken wings show on the sand ground and he starts walking in the water deeper and deeper, feeling the cool easy waves knocking into his legs. He stops moving as he then hears a message coming into his head  
It’s Dean.  
“Cas? Where are you?”   
He moves it out of his head and starts walking deeper into the water.but then hears   
“Cas! We need your help,now!where are you?”  
In a split second Cas immediately teleports to the bunker to find Dean standing with his back to him.  
“Dean,what’s wrong?”  
Dean jumps a little and turns around and puts on a guilty expression as he rubs the back of his neck   
“It’s the only way I could’ve gotten you back here Cas..”  
“What’s going- “ Before He sees Dean smack his hand onto the blood stained wall completing an angel ritual and everything fades to black.


	11. Chapter 11

The sound of a metal door screeching open brings his blue eyes open as he lifts his head up to find himself in the dungeon.  
Footsteps echo against the concrete floor one by one as they make their way to him and stop upfront of him.  
Dean lowers down to Cas’ face so close it made it hard to breathe.  
Dean squints his eyes and has one of his serious expressions on  
“Dean..what are you doing.. where’s Sam..”  
Cas tries to move his hands but find them bound together behind the chair he’s tide in. He feels weak, to where it’s hard to talk.  
“What’d you do to Cas?”  
Dean says in a angry voice staring as Cas eyes as if trying to win a staring contest. “What- Dean I’m me.. Its me-where’s Sam..”  
“None of your business, now your going to tell me what the hell your doing in Cas!”  
Cas is getting irritated now  
“Dean,it’s me Castiel! You ass!”  
Dean takes a second to gather what to say, why does he think this isn’t Cas again?  
“I wouldn’t have just woken up this morning to Cas trying to do whatever he was doing this morning! Your something, a nymph or something.. I don’t know what but-“  
“But what? Your not going to do anything Dean because it’s me. I raised you from perdition, the beautiful righteous man who has one of the most selfless and caring hearts I know, no matter how much you don’t believe it!”  
Cas is overtaking with his emotion finally coming out into words, and without thinking he reaches his head up to Deans and their lips meet. 

The air is hot and heavy and Cas realizes what he’s doing now but his mouth doesn’t want to stop as their still kissing. His thoughts come back into focus now,  
“Look at you, he’s probably so shocked at this, he doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want you.”  
The thoughts keeps forming in his head and he starts to back away and pulls his lips from Deans  
“Dean I’m-“  
Dean forcefully pushes his mouth back to Cas’ harder than ever and lowers himself to straddle on Cas’ Lap as he tangles his fingers through the jet black hair.  
Deans mind is clouded. feeling like it’s making him not think straight but again he isn’t thinking straight.(haha)  
Deans hands then relocate themselves into Cas’ arms gently stroking them up and down as the long heated kiss continues.  
Cas’ mind is a mess. His hair now making him look like he went through a tornado as it’s all sticking out in different directions into a giant black mess from Deans hands clawing through it. Is this really happening? Cas desperately wants to do something.Wants to touch something. But he’s still tied to the chair, and it seems like Dean wants it to stay this way.  
The kiss ends finally as then Dean quickly forces his lips to Cas’ neck surprising Cas as he doesn’t know exactly what to do as he’s new to these feelings but tilt his head to give Dean more space to continue. Dean lips gently trace over Cas’ tan skin as he breathes out warm air against it while laying gentle kisses onto the tan neck. Cas tilts back more with his mouth slightly open as he feels pleasure just from having Dean’s lips on him. He begins to feel dirty. What’s wrong with me? How can I be doing this? I’m an angel of the lord. Even though god hasn’t exactly been here, I’m basically an abomination of heaven..I still have duties, I’m still a warrior of god. But his body says otherwise as he makes no attempt to stop Dean.  
Dean begins to slowly lower himself to Cas’ shoulder kissing it ever so gently one by one while slowly reaching his arms under Cas shirt and start pulling it over From Cas’ body, while gently tracing his strong warm hands up Cas’ torso.

 

Sam gets out the impala and grabs the bag of groceries from the backseat and shuts the door.  
“Ugh. Why did I have to do the shopping when I did it last time?!”  
He then thought to himself that if Dean went all that would’ve been brought back would basically just be bags of junk food. Not his healthy food that Dean classified as “rabbit food”. He sighs and just shrugs as he opens the door and closes it. Nothing but silence echoes through the bunker. Where is everyone?  
“Hello?” He says and still nothing. He silently lays the bag of groceries on the floor and quietly walks to a table where a Gun is strapped underneath and grabs the gun and makes his way tiptoeing down the hall. He meets Deans door expecting to find His brother just relaxing on his bed with headphones on listening to some rock music. He gently kicks the door open, gun in hand and sees the bed empty and then starts to quietly panic in his head. He makes his way to the room Cas stays in when he’s there’s and eases the door open to find the room empty too. He goes farther down the hallway easing every door open quickly gun in hand ready to fire and then gets t the end of the hallway where he meets the dungeon room. Sam walks up to it and starts easing open the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam eases the door open, gun in hand ready to fire and whatever lies behind the dungeon door. Sam forcefully kicked the door open and pulled is gun up at the target.  
“Dean?” Sam’s eyes then trace over to Cas standing next to him  
“Cas?”  
“Hello Sam, how was the grocery shopping?”  
Sam puts the gun into the back of his pants.  
“Uh fine.. was kind of a pain going through so many different stores to find Deans blueberry pie, Dean.” Sam states in sassy tone.  
Dean shrugs and turns his head. Whys his face red? Sam thinks to himself, noticing how quiet Deans being.  
“What are y’all doing In here anyway?” Sam asks  
“Oh I was just helping Dean figure out more ways of warding the Dungeon.” Cas states nodding at the area of the room.  
“Yep, Cas had some good ideas too.” Dean blurts out, finally seeming loosened up. Dean feels his stomach starting to swirl in a panic as he knows Sam can tell lots of the time when somethings off, because Sam knows him. Knows whenever something’s wrong or if In this situation, complete bullshit. The silence grew intense. “Well I don’t know about y’all but I’m hungry, who wants burgers tonight?” And without waiting for an answer he walks out the door.  
“Well I guess I should go and..”Cas begins  
“What-no Cas just stay here, we all need a break”

————

 

Dean comes out the kitchen to find Cas sitting at the table, neither one says a word to the other as Dean drops the plate of juicy burgers in the middle of the table for everyone to grab and sits down in one of the chairs to open his beer and a newspaper to look at to ignore the awkwardness in the room.   
It’s hard to think that they used to live off eating from every nearest fast food joint while at the same time while not living in some cheap motel room, basically living in the impala. Sam comes out the kitchen with a big bowl of salad ready to be fed to an army.  
“Uh, What is that?” Dean says annoyed  
Sam rolls his eyes while tossing salad onto his plate. He plops the bowl on the table and began to eat and notices Cas staring down at his plate. “Cas, you alright?” no answer  
“Cas...hey Cas” the angel finally comes out of his daze. “Oh,sorry. Must’ve got sidetracked.” He glances over to Dean and their eyes meet for a minute. Sam clears his throat,   
“we’ll you haven’t said anything and your also glaring at your plate.”  
“I was just thinking.”  
Dean speaks up  
“Thinking about what--”  
“Nothing you should worry about.” he says quickly  
For the first time in his life Dean felt tiny and didnt know what to say and felt as if he was shrinking into his chair  
“I have to go.” and he’s gone

 

The rest of dinner was spent with Sam asking Dean what was up with Cas and he would give the same kind of answer he would give lots of things,”I don’t know Sam,it’s Cas.” but of course he knew. from the second that they had to break up from the heat he realized what he just did, and he didn’t understand what came over him. He just had the desire to reach for the angels lip like he was so desperate to cling onto him. Cas must be mad because I did that to him.. I mean yeah I probably did go to far and..wait why am i saying that. I never say I went too far while hooking up with someone, which shouldn’t have even happened! What was I thinking, wait actually cut that I wasn’t thinking, These thoughts race through Dean’s head as hes taking a shower. He gets out the shower and starts rubbing his head with a towel, and soon his hair is pretty much dry, unlike if it was Sam’s’ hair, that hair would take forever to dry, I mean, look how much there is! He wraps a towel around his waist and heads down the hall to his room. He makes it too his room and plops on the bed  
“God im tired...” he mumbles to himself  
His eyes become heavier and heavier and soon everything goes dark

 

Fires everywhere, everytime.fire. Look up. More fire. The sound of glass echoes through the house.. My house. Someone’s yelling, sounds like my name  
“Dean! Hurry! Get your brother and lets go!”  
I now feel something heavy in my arms. I look down to find a baby. Sam  
“Quick take my hand!” dad screams once more and holds his hand out to me, I reach out Before flames powerfully blow up through my hand. I scream out in pain as my hand is now burning and I quickly bring it back in around sams head. Fire is now wrapped around each of my feet, I then look back up, dad is gone, my arms feel light and now theres no Sam. I look out the window to find dad standing outside with and older Sam standing next to him, looking through the window back at me.   
“Please, please, don’t leave me!”I scream, wanting someone to come save me  
They turned around and begin to walk away.   
Flames grow higher around me, fire surroundings my legs begin to ruse inch by inch around covering my body  
“No-- please save me!”   
The words pour out in terror as my vision is now filled with a mix of orange,red,yellow.

Dean wakes up in his bed, covered in sweat making his shirt stick to his broad chest. He gets up and goes across the hall to the bathroom and looks into the mirror, seeing sweat trickling down his forehead, he turns on the sink faucet. The ice cold water pours fast out the sink and he closes his eyes and dips his whole head into it and then holding out his cupped hands and throws more water onto his face while combing his fingers through his short hair. Eyes still closed, he blindly reaches a hand out for the nearest folded washcloth on the table and puts it to his face, feeling not as good, but a lot better than he was before, which was hot and sweaty. The hunter leaves his eyes closed for a minute, still overwhelmed from tonights dream,  
It just felt so real…   
He thinks to himself and breathes in and out, in and out and slowly begins to open his eyes up, and green meet blue.   
“Hello Dean.”   
Dean jumps and looks down into the sink, hands gripping the sink tightly making the veins in his arms pop out some.   
“Jesus Cas!-- just why. Why’d you gotta do that to me?”   
Cas looks down at his shoes, not knowing how to answer that.  
“I just--we have a problem.”  
Dean turns around and pushes the cloth into the angels chest while walking out and down the hallway.  
“And whats that.” he says sternly walking to the kitchen  
Castiel follows behind him and leans against the table with his hands in his pockets while Dean goes through the cabinets scavenging for food.  
“Your mad at me.” Cas says watching looking at nothing particular  
“No im not.”  
”Then why won’t you look at me?”  
Dean stops and shuts the cabinet door and starts walking toward the angel. He gets right infront of him and leans each of his arms on both sides of Cas and looks directly at the angels deep blue eyes.   
“So, you want me to look at you--” Dean starts and goes up the Cas’ ear and whispers  
“Because I can certainly do that.”   
Cas immediately feels as though the room just got 70 degrees hotter, his face now red and his cheeks colored in pink.   
“Dean...what are you---”   
Before the angel could finish his words Dean pushes his body down on the table and grabs his hands and pulls them over his head and traps them onto the table and looks Cas in the eyes.  
“You really wanna know why im mad Cas?” Dean whispers   
He looks the hunter in the face and sees a darkness filled with hunger overcoming his usual bright green-appled eyes  
“Y-Yes.” Cas stutters  
Dean inhales and then puts his lips onto the angels wrist and then gently traces them down and down Cas’ arm  
Cas leans his head back, feeling Deans warm breath slowly tracing his skin. Feeling both of their heartbeats in a rhythm against his chest.  
“What really gets me angry is when you acted like nothing happened.” Dean moves his other hand slowly up and down the angels left side while making circular motions with his thumb. He grabs Cas’ hair and gently yanks his head back and pushes his lips to the angels with a deep kiss and slides his hand up his shirt.  
Cas’ eyes shoot open and he jumps off the table and holds his hands up in defense.  
“Dean--what are you doing-- this is cra--” Dean cuts him off as he quickly glides over, pushing Cas onto the nearest wall. He holds Castiel’s arms down by his sides as he glides his mouth on his neck, and starts dragging himself down Cas’ body, sliding his hands down the angels hips, and then slides up and slowly makes his lips to Cas’.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean feels like he can’t control himself.. he gently puts his lips to Cas’ and slips in his tongue as he slides his hands into his black wild hair, feeling the smoothness of it all.He pushes the trench coat off the angels shoulders, slides his hands down his back and smacks his butt. Cas jumps  
“Too much?” Dean asks chuckling, he looks at Castiel and sees his face turning pink, seeing in his eyes something he’s never seen before. He was gonna test the waters, he begins to unbutton each button slow as ever, kissing the angels neck while doing it. Cas Makes a little moan and grasps onto the wall more but puts his hands on Dean’s chest to move him  
“What about Sam?” He says quietly,  
“Sam’s sleeping” Dean stays  
Cas flips them around, now he’s pushing the hunter against the wall  
Dean smirks,”well okay someone wants to take charge.” And he goes to Cas mouth and roughly kisses him, almost making the angel lose his sense of thought but he pushes Dean back some  
“Dean, I really don’t wanna be caught doing this though..especially by Sam..”  
“But this is so much more exciting..” he says as he slips his hands into Cas’ pants,slipping his fingers into the waistband of his boxers,squeezing his sides and goes under the angels ear giving kisses  
“D-dean..I’m seri-serious.” Cas stutters under his muffled breath, gripping onto his shoulders  
“Alright alright.” Dean grabs his hand and pulls them down the hall passing Sam’s room. He opens his door and pulls the angel in behind him, quietly shutting it, but once that door was closed he charged in and pushed Cas on the bed straddling him while slipping off the rest of the angles shirt, meeting his lips, Castiel slipped his hands under the man's shirt feeling his muscles, he slid them around his back and felt scars from monsters that Dean had to fight over the years. Even from the scars that cover his body, this man is still the most beautiful person he knows. He grips the end of the shirt and Dean stops,allowing him to pull it over his head, tossing it to the ground with Cas’ shirt.  
Cas turns back to see Dean just staring at him and he stares back with a curious expression  
“What’s wrong?” He asks  
“Nothing-it’s just you have such beautiful eyes. I mean your just beautiful Cas.”  
Cas blushes a lot, he rolls them over and gets on top instead. He threads his fingers through Deans short brown hair and leans down to his ear  
“You haven't seen yourself then..your beautiful Dean..” he glides his lips over The hunters ear and bites it gently, surprising Dean,he leans his head to the side.  
Cas moves his lips over to his neck making small kisses down his body and stops at Deans sweatpants, he glances up to Dean and sees his face toward the ceiling biting his lip, his chest moving along with his deep breaths. Cas slowly pulls down Dean sweatpants and his dick comes out, he gently grabs it and goes back to straddle him while still clutching Deans dick. Dean arches up some,sending out a deep moan from his slightly opened mouth  
“Oh fuck..” he opens his eyes to meet beautiful blue and feels Cas’ hand begins to slowly slide up and down his cock. The angel whispers to him,”you like this Dean, you like me doing this to you..” Dean moans louder “oh god y-yes..” he grips his fingers into the bedsheets. “Good..I’m glad you like this.. I should’ve done this sooner.” He fastens his pace On Dean’s cock. Dean now has a hunger to just touch Cas, he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down and slides his hand into his boxers.  
“Oh Jesus.. I-I mean ugh I don’t-oh god this feels good..”Cas is still rubbing Dean but his head is lowered down to see his dick in The man's hand,Dean smirks and grabs his dick from Cas’ hand and puts them together,Slowly rubbing them over and over again while the angel arches his back, making noises he’s never heard him do before. Cas holds onto Dean’s chest as The man’s hand moves faster and rougher, the bed creaking as Dean begins to thrust up at the same time making it slide against The angels, watching Cas tilt his head back in pleasure. He brings his free hand out, pulling Cas down by the back of his neck kissing deeply as they both moan together before Cas stops, and starts kissing on Deans neck  
“Hey Dean? He asks while kissing,” Dean moans tilting his head back for Cas,”hm?”  
“you think Sam would wanna join?” Cas asks with a devilish smile, “wait, what?!” He yelps 

Dean’s eyes fly Open, the smell of coffee fills his nose,he groans as he lifts his head up from the kitchen table,a puddle of drool under him  
“Ew.Dean you're drooling on the table.” He slowly looks up with his eyes squinting, getting used to the room lighting,  
“Looks like someone had a good dream.”Sam says drinking coffee while looking at his computer.  
Dean looks up, glaring at His brother with his face full of grumpiness, not ready to hear him this early  
“Eh.”  
Sam puts his coffee down and smirks as he types  
“Your Moans say otherwise.”  
Dean quickly gets up  
“Whatever I’m going to take a shower.” Hearing Sam’s laughter while walking to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
The whole shower Dean couldn’t believe he actually had a dream like that, yeah sure he lost control for some reason with his best friend, but that was it wasn’t it? All he keeps thinking to himself over and over again was that those thoughts are never going to come to him again or dreams, which is not entirely true since you can’t necessarily control your dreams. Or maybe he could do some kinda spell to keep the angel out of his dreams but then that would mean he’d be doing witch craft and like hell you’d ever catch him doing anything that has something to do with witch’s. He gets out the shower and yanks off a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist. Dean forces his hands through his wet hair in frustration as he glares at himself in the mirror wondering what was going on in this head of his. He slides his hand down his face and keeps his fingers on his lips, remembering the kiss he shared with the angel. It was a force full kiss but then gentle and sweet and he couldn’t get it out of his head, of all the make-out sessions he’s been through and yes he’s been through a lot, but this one was different. Dean remembers how Cas’ eyes went wide from shock, they went bright ocean blue with little sparkles from the sun reflecting on the water melting into them realizing what Dean just did. He focuses on his lips, focused on that little bit of memory before jumping at a knock on the door.

“Hey everything coming out alright in there.” Sam shouts through the door

Dean groans, yanking open the door and glares at his brother.  
“Can a guy ever shower in peace?”  
Sam shrugs before telling Dean to meet him in the living room once he gets dressed and walks briskly away. Dean knows this is going to be about a possible case and is happy about it because now he has something else to think about to push his situation away from his mind, it-least for now. He grabs a shirt and pants, buckling up and makes his way out to the room to see Sam at the table looking at his phone, eyes deeply focused, face sorta red. Dean creeps behind him, trying to see what Sam’s looking at on the screen and blurts out loudly on purpose  
“Whatcha reading?”   
Sam halts as fast as lightning as his long hair swings around when he turns around, shutting the phone screen off and plopping it on the table   
“To think of all the things we do,me sneaking up behind you scared you.” Dean says with a smirk. Sam seemed to ignore It when he goes over the bit of the case,a haunting  
“Sam it’s been so long since we just dealed with a ghost , probably just some simple house problems—“

“That’s the thing Dean, it’s a ghost problem. Since I don’t know when we’ve been dealing with huge things, such as the apocalypse. And I feel like we need to get back to some of our old roots, ya know?” He opens his computer, a hint that he was done talking about it and if Dean didn’t want to go then he’ll just go by himself, and of-course Dean’s just going to go anyway because first he doesn’t want Sam going by himself no matter how small of a case it is and two, well his Cas situation, well you already know and he needs something to get his mind off of it.

“And Cas is coming too by the way, I mentioned it earlier when I was talking to him and he seemed pleased to help.” 

Dean turns around tapping his cup back on the table making Sam look up from his laptop   
“When’d you talk to Cas?”   
Sam looks at Dean like he just asked a stupid question  
“Just this morning, why? There a problem or something between you two?”

His older brother shakes his head, eyebrows furrowed at the cup as he pours the black coffee in it and takes a sip from it. Dean keeps his cup of joe and says he going to start packing up and that they meet at the impala In 30. Sam watches Dean as he makes his way out the room noticing how his brothers confidence faded away as soon as he mentioned their angel friend. 

Dean walks out the door and throws his bag into baby’s trunk while Sam is talking on the phone leaning against the car door. He gets in closing the door and starts the car, rolling down his window while managing his patience with Sams phone as he calls out to his brother  
“Dont got all day Sam.”  
He turns around to look out his window and sees a set of curious eyes leaning on the window looking at him. Dean jump some once again today and twists around in frustrating   
“Jesus Cas, don’t pop up like that.”   
The angel smiles with lips pressed together. Unlike the last time Dean was with Cas, he seemed like he was in a bad mood earlier , he couldn’t even look at me. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that, i shouldn’t have come on to him like that, he’s not used to that and i forced myself on him, And for some reason, I felt like I lost control and needed him. Badly. He feels his face heat up again and hands start to gather sweat as Cas says sorry and hops in the back as Sam finally gets off the phone, stepping into the car. Dean starts the car and the rides quiet besides the murmuring of Sam and Cas talking and He listen as he drove, every few times he’d glance in the rear view mirror and meet eyes with the angel who’s cheeks would start going pink.   
“So I do have something to tell y’all about the house.” Sam says after closing his laptop and making glances to the boys  
“And that is?” Dean asks with curiosity   
“It happens to be a sorority house. Eileen’s the one that told me about it first of all because her brother is staying in that house going to college and Since she’s out doing a hunt already she needs someone to take care of it.”

“Okay but while we’re there were attending one of the parties.”

 

Cas was quiet the rest of the ride there which is starting to make Dean nervous for some reason. Dean goes through his thoughts, telling himself again that maybe he’s just reading too into the angels motives. They get and walk to the front door, Sam knocks on the door and out comes a jock looking guy wearing what seems to be the school football team name on a jersey over his bulky shoulders  
“Uh are you Johnny?”  
The big guy laughs, The boys eye the frat boys big upper form going in and out from every loud chuckle that comes from him deep in his chest.   
“I don’t get it, What’s so funny?”   
Cas asks   
The laughing finally fades  
“You done?” Dean asks after a second and the bulky boy nods  
“Oh nothing, just had too much of the ya know  
He makes a smoking gesture with a goofy smile  
“Anyways I’m tiny, johnny boys upstairs”  
He gets out the way, Dean looks in awe at the kid being as big as the doorway and secretly glad he wasn’t on a football team going against the guy.   
Noise of the other house mates ring through the house as they make their way upstairs following Tiny through the little stairway barely fitting Tinys body. Their led to a bedroom door and open it to find a tall, skinny but having some muscle into his upper body to show he worked out, basically the jock that would have all the girls, leaning back in his chair reading a book with his feet propped up on the table. His face bent down onto his chest with jet black hair cropped to where it was shaved on the sides but it was getting long and wavy at the top hanging over his face. Tiny jokes about how so many girls throw themselves at His friend but he’d rather sit here with a book but Johnny doesn’t budge. Dean gets inpatient and brings him to say Johnnys name loudly, forcing Johnny to jump, closing the book on his chest. 

“Aye dude these guys are here for you.” Tiny says and shuffles off   
Johnny looks up at each of them as he gets up. He doesn’t say anything at first  
Sam grabs the book Johnny was reading from the Table   
“Lord of the flies, good choice.” He says scanning the book  
“Yeah, it’s actually one of my favorite books—“

They chat a little more before remembering about Cas and Dean who both look at Sam and Johnny with raised eyebrows.  
Johnny smiles   
“Anyway y’all must be the guys my sister sent over for this uh—whatever this is.”  
Sam nods 

“Well this stuff is the stuff we deal with. What’s going on anyway?” Dean asks

Johnny explains how strange things have been happening at the house

 

Johnny purses his lips as he shoves his hands into his pockets 

“It mainly happens at parties—

“Like weird things start happening, weird smells, lights starts flickering, the stereo burst into flames last time, which almost burned the house down. I myself don’t care to have parties but my roommates are all about them. And with all this stuff happening at our house, it’s making it hard to live here. But yeah it mainly happens when we throw parties.”

“when’s the next party?” Sam asks

“Tomorrow Night actually, that’s why I’m glad you guys are here to try to get rid of it and can you not mention this to the guys down there, they haven’t been met with this kinda stuff ya know?”

They leave Johnny and walk out the house. Sam looks at Dean seeing a big grin on his older brothers face and didn’t even bother to ask to ask since he already knew why Dean was so happy, he knows his brother fits in a social setting. Dean drives off to a store for them to find something college students would wear, They get to the mall in the town and separate to find an outfit they’ll wear for tomorrow night.

Dean knows this is the time he can get to get over Cas for a little bit, drink beer and flirt with some girl and he should be back to normal. Right? Right. That’s one of the reasons he’s so happy, but at the same time he’s not happy.. he confuses himself so much. 

Since they were going to need somewhere to stay for the night, Sam heads out the car as Dean parks and him and Cas get out and grab their bags.Cas hasn’t been acting weird anymore so Dean has comfort that maybe things are going back to normal, before Sam comes back out with just two rooms keys

“Turns out there’s only two rooms both with one bed and sorry Cas but I’m not sleeping next to this sleeping bear.” He points at Dean. Dean looks at Cas from the side who seems unfazed and shrugs, so Dean keeps quiet even though he’s secretly freaking the hell out. Not just the same room but the same bed?! And what happened days ago with that kiss and also that weird dream he had isn’t helping either with this. 

Dean glares at Sam as the room key is thrown at him and Sam grabs his bag, and heads to his room saying goodnight to the angel and his brother. Probably rushed off to talk to Eileen, yes Dean already figured that out since Sam kinda gave himself up when he said Eileen told him about this case and it’s obviously more than work since Sam shut his phone off when Dean snuck up from behind him earlier. Ha. Just something else he can tease Sam with  
“Dean?”   
Dean comes out of his witty brother thinking and Cas gives him a what are you doing look  
“Alright come on”  
Dean lifts his bag more over his shoulder and Cas follows to their room. When he gets to the room the keys fall from his hand after he brings it to the doorknob   
“Shit.”  
Dean bends down with his duffel bag to grab the keys but his friends already bending down to get them before he notices and their hands brush against each other as they both look up faces inch apart. Dean looks into the angels bright blue eyes as they shine a little underneath the light against the wall of the motel. Cas gazes back into the hunters eyes, holding onto the keys and for a second It looks like his friends starting to lean in but Cas gets up and unlocks the door, walking in dropping his bag on the bed. Dean stands there for a minute feeling a tightness in his chest, what is this feeling he’s feeling? He feels like he’s disappointed, forget it he’s just tired. Dean trudges in the room throwing his bag on the table and kicks off his boots, Cas leans out the bathroom door  
“Hey are you gonna take a shower?”  
“Nah you go ahead Cas”   
The angel shuts the bathroom door and The the shower starts running as Dean lies back on the bed, and turns on the television. He scans through the channels and decides to just stop on Animal Planet, getting zoned out watching the tiger sit in the Savannah field and the narrator talk about the tiger sitting in the field. Dean doesn’t realize the water stopped running and Cas comes out with steam following him from the bathroom, towel hanging loosely around his waist and water falling from his jet black hair. He turns to Cas and looks back, his face feeling unusually flushed. the angel goes through his bag bringing out something to sleep in before going back to the bathroom. Dean goes ahead and takes the advantage, changing into something to sleep in.Cas comes back out now with a T-shirt and pj pants on but still hanging loosely on him to where it kinda rises up as he’s drying his head with the towel. 

It’s a couple of minutes before Cas puts the towel back up. He knew Dean was feeling nervous and that was his plan. Since he was going to just pretend the kiss didn’t happen, then Cas was just going to have to get it out Dean some how. Maybe Cas is wrong and Dean just did that out of the moment but Cas knows his feelings. The love he has for his best friend and now he’s seeing it more clearer than ever. He turns back to the hunter laying in the bed, hearing him change the channels and decided it was time to go to sleep or really just lay down and see what he can get out of Dean. The bed is pretty big so there’s a lot more room than necessary, he climbs in it and immediately gets under the covers while Dean stays on top.   
“What do you wanna watch? There’s uh.. blah blah blah..”  
Cas doesn’t hear anything of what The hunters saying because he’s too focused on the beautiful man in front of him as he’s slightly has his head looking at him, seeing the bit of freckles on his nose and his nice wondering green eyes looking at the television 

“Like what you see?”  
Dean smirks noticing Cas staring at him and decided to play along, the angels face turns a little pink before looking forward.   
“There’s a lot of things I like—“  
Cas says  
The television is now low and Dean folds his arms behind his head, not feeling tired at all. The room fills with a comfortable silence but at the same time each of them wait for the other one to talk or whether they just should  
“Hey Dean?”  
“Yeah?”  
There’s a silence before Cas talks  
“How do you know if you love someone?”  
Dean embraces the question in thought since he never exactly got asked that nor ever really thought about it.   
“Why are you asking that—  
“Got someone you like?”  
Dean asks playfully nudging his friend before Cas turns around to face Him, his black hair now messy against the pillow and blue eyes brighter than ever. Dean hated that question and for some reason felt a tightness in him.  
I mean first I kissed him, then I had that dream of him, I mean what am I doing? What do I want? These thoughts go through his head as he looks at Cas looking at him, the angel just shrugs at the question.  
“Well love comes in all different ways Cas— I mean there’s family, like how me and Sammy are and there’s close friends or whatever.”  
“Yeah but I’m meaning like more than friends and family love.” Cas says as he slides a little closer to Dean 

Dean can swear their closer than they were just a minute ago, but doesn’t bring it up. 

“Well uh, you know me Cas—I’m always plain hook ups, I’m probably not the best person to ask for advice on that stuff.”

Cas frowns  
“It sounds like you think you can’t ever feel that way.”

Dean turns off the television surprisingly and looks up at the ceiling as he takes out his left arm and leaves the other underneath him   
“Well I guess I never really got to really feel that way, all my life I’ve just been told to survive and take care of Sammy while whenever I can having one night flings.”

Cas watches Dean as he says this and the man’s face is just neutral with no sign of emotion, he grips Dean’s arms making the hunter turn to him 

“Well I know you can, you just have to let it in.” 

They look at each other for what seems like forever. Cas lets go Before Dean turns around to turn off the light next to him and they lie in the dark room for a minute, Dean mumbles  
“I think I do know the feeling.” He turns and lies down on his back with his eyes closed. Cas never replied back and he opens his eyes to see The angel passed out, he must’ve been exhausted. Cad’ body shivers under the blanket and Dean slides under the blanket and silently slides over to Cas who’s sleeping with his face turned toward Dean, so this was probably okay since they weren’t going to be like spooning. He gets close to the angel and lays one hand behind his own head and the other on Cas’ arm, gently rubbing it with his thumb in a soothing manner and Cas stops shivering. The angel breathes out as if In peace and his face looks so tired but yet so calm and nice. Dean tucks a strand of Cas’ hair that fell in his eyes behind his ear before retreating back to rubbing his arm, feeling sleep fall upon him.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam wakes up from the sun shining through the window, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes from being up most of the night researching about Eileen’s brothers sorority house and came up with no back dark history of the house or even some freaky stuff of the location of the place. It was actually just built not too long ago. Truth was he only brought this case up to Dean because of Eileen, ever since he met her he felt this connection with her than he has ever since Jess. He doesn’t exactly know what that connection is but right now all he knows for sure is that their good friends and he’s going to help his friend with a problem. He groans getting up from the bed, hands going through his hair. His stomach growls, he hasn’t eaten for some hours now since yesterday when they went to talk to Eileen’s brother and then later tonight they got to go to that party and basically pretend to be some college students. Pushing the worry of his brother getting out of hand with all the drinking and such at the party, he gets up and gets dressed, deciding to go ahead and pick up breakfast for all of them. Yanking on his pants, he makes his way to Their room to grab the car keys. The doors unlocked so he quietly opens it and finds his brother Basically cuddling Cas in the bed. Sam idles by the door staring at them wide eyed, until he gets an idea. He smiles and takes his phone out, snapping a picture, take that Dean for all the times you’ve taken pictures of me without me knowing. Sam grabs the keys and quietly closes the door behind him shaking his head, well they did look comfortable like that. They’ve been acting a little weird around each other now that he thinks about it. 

Three egg biscuits, waffle and plate of bacon with sausage later, Sam gets back to the motel. They have to be awake by now, he walks up the stairs and finds their door, opening it to find a still sleeping Cas and Dean cuddling him. He plops the food on the table, and opens the curtains letting in the sunlight from outside and sees Deans body stir under the covers.   
“You Guys ever going to wake up?”  
Sam says running out of impatience. The big lump under the blanket moves and he sees the two boys hair as they get up and look at each other sleepily. Dean starts crawling away while Cas is rubbing his eyes. Sam flinches some when he sees Dean fall off the bed, and Cas is tilting his head down at him curiously

“Dean are you okay?”

Dean looks behind him at Sam with a hint of a smirk on his face before pushing himself off the floor 

“Yeah, peachy.”

Dean goes to the table and starts messing with the bag of food as Cas gets out from underneath the covers, the angels obviously oblivious to the fact of Dean basically cuddling on him while sleeping or he just doesn’t seem bothered by it. 

I can’t believe I was cuddling him.. Ugh what’s going on with me, first it’s kissing then it’s the wet dream of him and now it’s that? What’s going on?!

Dean begins to lazily munch on his bacon as the thoughts run through his mind swirling into his head of him wondering what the hell was going on with him.   
“Dean, Dean? You there?”  
Dean gets out of his thoughts and looks at his brother and then Cas sitting across from him both looking at him

“Huh?”  
Sam’s not eating now and he’s putting his phone in his pocket   
“Eileen just called me and she’s in trouble, I need to head down there—she’s not that far off—said she got away but needs some medical attention—I’ll hijack a car here to get there.”

“Well Your not going by yourself—  
Dean starts getting up before Sam stops him 

“I’m not a kid anymore Dean, I’ll be fine. Y’all just focus on the case here.”

Sam looks at Cas and The angel nods knowing to not let Dean follow him. And before Dean can object again Sam walks out the door, shutting it behind him. Dean mumbles some words before sitting back down  
“Dean, Sam’s going to be fine.” Cas says   
Dean shakes his head and says to get ready to go to Johnny’s house to check on the place and see if there’s EVP’s or something.

______________________

They get to the sorority house and let in by Tiny again and head up to Johnny’s room, unlike his roommates he’s in his room a lot. Dean knocks on the door  
“Aye Johnny?”  
There’s some whispers before Johnny opens the door and a girl with curly red hair is getting up from his bed  
“ see you tonight.”  
She eyes Cas and Dean each as she walks out. Cas looks suspicious  
“Who was that?”  
“Oh that’s just a girl on campus, she’s just a friend”  
Dean nudges Cas who still looks intentionally thinking about the girl but all Dean saw was a pretty girl going onto the Johnny.  
“Cas loosen up some— he turns to Johnny “So just a friend?” Dean smirks   
Johnny shakes his head and looks away   
“Yes—just a friend.”  
_________________________

After some time of hanging over at Johnny’s they make their way back to the motel to get ready for the party. Cas leans on his arm on the door looking out the window.   
“Something on your mind?” Dean asks hesitantly remembering that there is definitely stuff that happen for something to be on Cas’ mind. Cas doesn’t answer for a minute And Dean just blurts out

“I’m sorry for ya know—doing that—kissing you I mean.. it shouldn’t have happened—I’ve just been so stressed and everything..And I know you have been too and this was all just a big mix up—“ he turns from the road to see Cas is looking at him now 

“I was just thinking about the case..”  
“Dean—  
“Shit!” Dean yells  
The car jerks back and forth and Cas turns quickly to the front as Dean opens his door and he gets out to and follows him to the front. A dog struggles to get up as he kicks his legs or really drags them on the concrete. Cas bends down with Dean as the hunters face is filled with what seems to be sadness for the dog  
“He just came outta nowhere—  
Cas touches the dog as he closes his eyes for a second feeling his grace go into the wounded animal, making Dean stop talking as the dog slowly lifts himself off the ground. Dean looks in awe and slightly smiles as Cas pets the dog wagging its tail happily between him and the angel. Dean rubs him behind the ears some too before the dog walks off away from them soundless, Dean scoffs grinning  
“Well how bout that—  
Dean looks back to Cas and they both look at each other and Cas is smiling at Dean and the hunter can’t help but smile back at the angel. They lift up from the ground and get back to the car, making it to the motel. 

Dean goes to the bathroom to change. He instead wears a grey band shirt that fits nice against his chest, not too tight and not too lose,jeans he picked out from the store but he made sure to get a band that wasn’t too old for him to look too out there. He pats some cologne on his neck as well as spraying some lightly on him, hell he was going to a party, he wasn’t just going to work. Pulls his fingers through his hair rising it up in the front and opens the door to fine his friend still wearing his regular clothes, which were Dean’s clothes.   
“Cas, dude where’s your outfit at?”

Cas looks up from the bed and sees Dean’s tight strong looking form in front of him. The way his chest buffs out some and his arm muscles fit nice in his shirt. And the smell that came out with him when that door open made the angel want to bury himself in it 

“Cas, ya there? Here—we have to it-least look somewhat like them and not like we could be their parents.” Dean hands out Cas’ bag of clothes that he picked out himself  
“Well—what if I just wore this?”  
Cas asks nodding toward his clothes. He picked out the outfit himself to wear tonight but now he’s just not feeling really confident in wearing it. Dean drops the bag on Cas’ lap and nods back to the bathrooms as the angel lazily gets up as Dean lies back on the bed, turning on the television. Some minutes go by and Dean wonders what’s taking the angel so long. He gets up and knocks on the door  
“Cas, you coming? We should get goi—  
The door opens and Cas is wearing tight ripped jeans that wrap around his legs and a plaid shirt loosely over his white T-shirt, and his black hair is just everywhere, all messy but looking hot as hell  
“What..to much?” Cas asks raising his hand to his hair. Dean shakes his head quickly   
“No, no—not at all you look ho—  
He stops himself, oh Jesus he feels his cheeks start warming up, he turns around uncomfortable   
“Dean? Are you okay?”  
Dean looks around and see’s Cas’ tilted cute face looking at him, he grabs his phone and anything else he needs   
“We should go..get this over with.”  
Dean opens the door of the room and walks out leaving Cas. Cas slides his hands on his legs, wiping the sweat from them on his pants before following.


	16. Chapter 16

By the time they get there the whole front yard of the house is cluttered with college kids. Music plays on stereos and Dean finds himself wondering how they get away with such loud music playing that can probably be heard for miles. He almost mistakes Cas for one of them for a minute but then looks again next to him   
“Alright let’s go”  
Dean leads the way, music blaring in his ears as he walks through the crowd of people on the lawn, trying to get to the inside. Tiny spots them and a big smile spreads across his face  
“Hey guys, glad y’all came!” He chugs his beer  
“Oh great to be here—Dean says   
Tiny stops drinking  
“Ha Yeah, so how you guys know Johnny anyway and I never even got y’all names!”   
Tiny crinkles up His cup with a smile and screams out, already looking plastered.  
Dean hesitates before answering thinking of what to say because of course he can’t tell the kid the real reason   
“Oh I’m Dean, this is Cas and We’re old friends of his, go to uh—  
Cas jumps in   
“Texas University, were on break”  
Dean looks at Cas, surprised the angel knew more college names then he did. Tiny doesn’t seem at all really listening as he raises his crinkles up cup   
“My drink is empty—Imma go get another drink” and he turns his large body around and they watch him bump through people and some scowl at him while some are too drunk to notice. Dean knows they have time and have to wait till someone or something unusual happens or comes in as he looks at a few girls in the corner. Knowing he needed to have some fun to forget about his whatever this is issue with Cas, He yells at the angel over the music that he’ll be back before making his way over to the girls.   
“Wait, Dean—

Cas scowls at the hunter, watching him walk away over to them girls made his blood boil. After everything, he still isn’t enough, he thought Dean was starting to like him. He thought when Dean kissed him back that day that, that maybe something was happening. But he was wrong. He feels a tug on his shirt  
“Enjoying the party?”  
A guy with an intriguing handsome face peers at him.   
“Yeah, it’s alright.” Cas says not really into the conversation this guy seemed to be trying to have with him, even if he’s good looking. Cas looks around, trying to see anything weird going on, but so far it’s just a normal party. For some reason he feels the guy get closer to him   
“So you go to school here?”  
Cas turns back to the guy, seeing his dark brown eyes that squint as he puts on a friendly smile with a hint of seduction. Cas tells him his doesn’t and the guy asks him if he wants a drink. Of course Cas doesn’t care to have one, but this guy was getting awfully annoying and he had a job to do so he said sure. Cas looks through the crowd of people and spots Dean laughing and smiling with the group of girls hanging on him in the corner. Typical. Cas bites the inside of his mouth, holding back from marching over there and giving Dean a piece of his mind. The guy comes back and hands Cas a cup, he sniffs it and takes a sip, the strength of the alcohol and green apple tint stings his tongue some from the bitterness. He must’ve made a face because the guy laughs as he watches him   
“The names Max by the way, and you?”  
Cas drinks more, even if the drink tasted awful it was making his angry emotions fade away with every sip.   
“Cas” He says and then stutters  
“Are you trying—trying to get me drunk?”   
Max makes another smile before laughing again touching Cas a little too much but now Cas doesn’t mind as he sips more of his drink. He spots Johnny around the corner, coming out with a drink in hand but not really drinking. Johnny comes over and stands next to Cas and Max. His usual neutral face now forms into a smile  
“Hey Guys, I’m glad you came.” He says and then looks at Cas  
“Cas, are you okay?” Max puts his arm over Cas’ shoulder and Johnny eyes the guys hand.   
“So, uh I texted you about hanging out but you never really replied—which is okay of course, I mean..”  
Johnny shoves his hands into his pockets. Max smiles while still grabbing onto Cas who is now feeling up beat and smiling, wanting to take on the world with this amazing drink in his hand forever.   
“Ohhh Yeah, I just got caught up with things, ya know?”  
Johnny scoufs his feet on the floor as he nods.   
“Anyway, Cas here wants me to show him around campus, see ya later Johnny boy.”   
Johnny watches as Max half carries Cas now through the crowd of people. Feeling his heart break a little. Johnny leans against the wall, hearing the music blaring around him and watching people moving to it but at the same time feeling so far away. Someone taps him on the shoulder.  
“You okay?” Dean asks  
Johnny nods, his bangs falling on his face. He Looks the other way hiding himself. Hoping Dean would just walk away. Dean wraps his arm over his shoulder

“Alright Come on—

Suddenly Dean leads him away and up to his room. He slowly sits down and crouches over, lacing his fingers together. Johnny feels the mattress go down as The man lies down behind him. 

“I know there’s something wrong”  
“It’s nothing. Really.”  
Dean sits up more folding his arms  
“Kid, just tell me what’s going on. I know I’m not the best at giving advice, but I do listen.”

Johnny looks back Dean, feeling the ball in his chest getting bigger and bigger.  
“I feel like I’m drowning.”  
Dean gives him a confused look  
“Like not literally. I mean I do, but what I mean is—  
“Your gay”  
Dean blurts out   
“What—no  
“Dude, it’s okay. Who cares?”  
Johnny snaps his head at him  
“Who cares? Everyone cares. They will care.” He says waving downstairs at the noise  
Dean get up and sits next to him  
“No one knows..I mean besides you. And I put my hopes into liking people that don’t like me..”  
He rubs his face  
“God why am I so stupid?!”  
“Hey your definitely not stupid alright?”  
Dean finds himself feeling angry at this kid calling himself stupid.   
“Look at me.”  
Johnny doesn’t turn and Dean says it again and he finally turns around.   
“People will always judge you for something. And if those assholes have a problem with you being gay, then screw them. And don’t you call yourself stupid. Your smart dude.”  
He grabs a book and shoves it at Johnny. Johnny picks up the book and smiles at it before looking back at Dean.  
“Thanks Dean.”  
“No problem.”  
He finds himself sniffling some. It feels so good having someone else know. He chuckles at himself and Dean asks him what’s funny   
“It just feels nice to breath.”  
Dean smiles before stopping  
“Hey you seen Cas anywhere?”  
Johnny nods   
“Yeah, he’s with Max. He’s actually the guy I kinda like, but anyway he was messed up.”  
Dean gets up from the bed  
“You know where they are?”  
“last time I heard he said he was gonna show him around campus or something.”

Dean opens the door. Cas messed up and with some strange guy? This isn’t good. He runs out the room, looking around at everyone as he runs through each room. The lights go out and then flicker some as everyone goes a little quiet before they turn back on. He’s in the living room now in the middle of everyone. Cas is nowhere in sight. Theres a scream and sparks pop out in the air before the whole room goes black. The only light are the phone screens being taken out. Dean follows the phone lights until after blindly walking through people, getting out the front door bumping into someone

“Well it’s about time.”

He can finally see outside in the yard with lamppost lighting the streets up. The girl from earlier talking to Johnny stands in front of him. 

“You looking for your angel friend?”  
She asks before turning around, her red hair swaying through the hair. 

“Where is he?”  
“if you want to see him again, you might want to follow me.”

Before Dean can answer she gets into his car and he runs across hopping into the drivers seat.

“Who are you?”  
“Doesn’t matter, now turn right.”  
Dean stops the care making it jerk forward   
“I said who the hell are you!”  
The girl gets impatient   
“Okay my name is Danielle and I’m just a person trying to Save people like you, Okay?”

Dean starts driving again going whatever way she tells him to

Dean purses his lips 

“So what the hell is this ‘thing’? Vamp? Werewolf?what?”

“Its a crossbreed of a siren and vampire.”

“What else is new.”  
She tells him to go down another road. Dean glances at her 

“So it can connect with the electricity?”  
“Not so much as connect to the electricity, more like when it gets hungry enough they’ll go out of control because they need to feed to live. Once it finds its next prey, it drives them mad till they have it.”

Their now outside a wooden house. Nothing else is in sight, besides trees and grass that goes up to your knees. Dean hops out and makes his way to the door. The girl follows behind him and they enter the house. He aims his gun in front of him with a knife in his pocket, and shoved in his boot is a machete just in case. He doesn’t exactly know how to kill a crossbreed of a siren and Vampire, but hopefully a chop of the head would do it if a bullet didn’t. The house is quiet except for the squeaking of the floorboards. A sound comes from downstairs. They walk by a mirror hanging on the wall and Dean catches a glimpse of the girls true form. The red hair and petite face was gone and replaced with a monstrous image. He quickly grabs the knife from his pocket, pushing her against the wall, knife against her throat.

“Your not human.”  
He growls  
She holds up her hands   
“Okay,Okay—But im—I’m not like them okay? I’m just trying to help—I’m trying to help more people from getting hurt—

“And why the hell should I believe you huh?” He angrily whispers 

“Don’t you think I would’ve done something by now? Possess you into being obsessed with me or something? No, instead I’m helping you find your friend.”

Dean looks at her in the eyes. Knowing that every second, Cas could be hurt. Or worse. The thought was driving him mad and he let loose of Danielle.

“Take me to him. Now.”  
He orders

She leads him down to the cellar door, where it leads downstairs. Dean walks down, gun in hand walking slowly down the steps to find Cas tied to a chair lying back, pulling lazily on the handcuffs. Dean leaves Danielle and races over to Cas, looking around the basement.

“Cas—what’s wrong—are you okay?” He finds everything coming out at once. 

“De-Dean-I—  
Danielle puts a hand on his shoulder  
“Don’t worry, he’s just drunk. He didn’t do anything to him.”

“Yet. I believe you forgot the word yet sister.”  
The sound of approaching footsteps form and they turn around to a shadow coming out of the darkness.

“Max, please don’t do this. No more.”

The handsome guy smirks and Dean snarls at the man, aiming his gun at him.

“Oh but I couldn’t pass this up, you know that. I mean since when was the last time We had an angel sis. Or what’s left of one I mean.”

Dean looks down before looking back up

“Yeah, well sorry to interrupt your dinner plans.” Dean shoots and Max quickly jets away moving to the other side of the room, next to Cas standing over him. He slides a finger down Cas’ face who’s now passed out and brings it to his lips licking his finger.

“Mhmm Taste like heaven.” He grins

Dean runs up after he grabs his machete, getting an inch from The man’s neck before it grabs his wrist, tossing him into the wall. He weakly opens his eyes and begins getting up before he’s kicked in the stomach, falling back to the floor. He sees Danielle behind him watching.

“And you know what would taste good with heaven? A little bit of hell. Some Dean Winchester.”

He yanks Dean up by his collar into the air, before Danielle bites into his side making him drop Dean. He screams and his true form comes out . The once handsome man that was there before was now monstrous

“What are you doing?! I’m your brother!”  
Danielle shoved a knife into his stomach, making him gasp. His eyes are wide filled with darkness as the creature falls to the floor. Dark black liquid pours out of him.

“Not anymore..”  
She drops to the floor in-front of her brother. Dean opens his eyes and drags himself up to stand, holding onto his ribs as he goes over to the table grabbing a set of keys hoping one fit the lock of the handcuffs. Bingo, the handcuff releases from the angels wrist but he’s still passed out. 

“I didn’t want to kill him. I wanted you to do it—thought I wouldn’t have to do it, but I did and now he’s dead.”

Dean grabs Cas and lifts him up with one arm,stopping behind Danielle

“Look I’m not usually the one to be doing this, usually it’s my brother. So I’m going to say what I would usually say—your brother chose the wrong path. And if I’d known you before I would’ve already killed you, but that’s not who I am anymore. So my advice for you is to get your things and stay away this stuff before it’s too late.”

He begins walking away, half carrying Cas. 

“I know.and thank you for ya know, letting me go.” 

He glances back and she looks at him with a slight sad smile. He turns back around and drags himself and Cas out the house, putting the angel in the passenger seat before hopping in himself and driving away. Dean takes out his phone as Cas leans on the door and try’s dialing Sam, telling him what happened.

“You sure I don’t need to head over?” Sam asks worried

“Yes Sam, I’m sure. I got it handled—just gonna bring us back to the motel for the night. but Cas is fine.”

“Okay—well I’ll see you guys soon, Eileen’s been resting. It was a pretty bad wound.”

“Okay well take care of her and don’t worry about us Sammy, See you later”

He hangs up and hears a mumble from the sleeping angel next to him. Cas flinches in his drunken sleep and snuggles up into himself. Dean looks at him and back at the road. God he was tired. But seeing his friend alive and breathing was all he needed to stay awake.


	17. Chapter 17

They finally make it to the hotel. Cas woke up a few times stumbling over his words. He’s such a light weight. Dean parks the car outside the motel and Cas lifts his head up, hair fixed all over and his shirt uneven. 

“Hey Dean-Dean. Guess what?”  
He turns the car off  
“What”  
“Chicken butt.”

Cas leans over and giggles before sitting back up recovering from his own joke

“I just learned that. It’s so funny isn’t it?”  
“Yeah Cas it’s Hilarious.uh god”  
Dean sighs  
“Dean please don’t me-mention my father, I don’t mention yours.” Cas stutters

Dean smiles and chuckles. Tonight is going to be a real joy. Cas opens the door and practically falls out as Dean gets out and picks him back up, telling the angel to hold on as he digs in his pockets for the room key hoping it didn’t fall out or something during the whole getting thrown around thing earlier, and finally finds it. He drops Cas on the bed and the angel sits up on the bed or tries to, he watches as Dean takes off his jacket and heads to the bathroom 

“Dean-do-don’t leave.”  
Dean leans outside the door  
“Cas I’m just taking a shower.”

He closes the door and turns on the water. God Cas is clingy when he’s drunk, but it’s kinda cute. Dean covers his face, telling himself to stop it. The water slides down his body as he slides his hands through his hair. Dean feels the pains throughout his body release as the hot water envelopes him. He turns the water off, no sound is coming from the outside. Maybe Cas passed out again. The door opens and Dean looks around for any sight of the angel before arms before he’s pushed onto the bed and Cas jumps on top of him

“Cas what are you doi-  
Cas shoves his lips on Dean’s and grinds into him, making a moan escape from Dean that surprised even him. It feels so good and he doesn’t want to stop.. god what’s going on with him? He grabs Cas shoulders and pushes him up.  
“Cas, your drunk”

Cas pulls Dean’s hands across the bed and leans back down this time on his neck. Dean tilts his head back not being able to Control himself, the feeling of Cas being on top of him drives him wild but at the same time it’s not right. The angel brings his lips back to Dean’s, kissing fast and out of control, he can’t believe what’s going on. Cas slides his hands into The sides of Dean’s waistband Landing on his legs and then starts sliding them to Between Dean’s legs making the hunter immediately flip them over, now on top. He grabs Cas’ wrists before they touch him, and if they did Dean would probably not be able to come back to reality after that because he was already at the breaking point. 

“This is wrong Cas. Your drunk.” 

Cas reaches out to him but doesn’t reach him as Dean gets off the bed now standing up. Dean looks back at the angel, Cas now actually looks sad and it breaks his heart a little. He slides his hands through his hair and leans on the wall crossing his arms

“Cas what are we doing?”

The rejection makes Cas sober up some and sits back against the bed rest, bringing his knees up. The thought of finally figuring things out with Dean, about telling this man his true feelings for him, feelings that he’s been hiding for so so long, feelings that he never really understood but now it’s just banging on the door desperate to come out. He knows that a few minutes ago, he felt nothing mattered. To just do it, to show Dean that he really likes him. But of-course it was the alcohol doing that to him, because in reality Cas could never be able to do those things to Dean. To feel his mouth going down that stubble on his neck as he kisses on it. And to hear the pleasing noises he’s always secretly imagined would sound like because he wants to make Dean happy. 

“Dean it’s probably obvious now that I like you more than just like a ‘brother’ or ‘friend’. “

Dean chuckles, a hint of smile on his lips

“Yeah, the thought did cross my mind..”

Cas looks down at his pants, his finger   
wraps around the loose thread of the ripped part, playing with it. Not knowing what to say 

“But I’m not exactly innocent there either—“

Cas looks up to see Dean looking away. he rubs the back of his neck while he looks out the window. Cas gets off the bed and stands up 

“Dean. What do you want?”

Dean opens his mouth to answer but then closes it again. Cas walks over to Dean and stands in front of him   
“Dean.”  
Dean glances at him but then turns away again  
“What do you want?”  
Still no answer   
Dean what do you wa—

Cas is stopped by Dean grabbing him and kissing him deeply, wrapping his hands behind the angels neck, sliding them through his hair and turns them around, pushing Cas against the wall. Dean kisses him more pushing against him before finally releasing leaving Cas breathless with his hands against the wall, black hair shriveled everywhere. Dean leans down to Cas’ ear and whispers as the bit of stubble from his chin tickles against the angels cheek, hot breath hitting against his ear

“What do you think?”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean smiles and puts his mouth back to Cas’ neck, sucking and releasing every little peck.   
“You know I had a dream about this.”  
Cas repositions himself some more into the wall as Dean holds his arms against it. The smell of leather and whiskey with a hint of ash probably left over from hunts filled with salt and burn comes off the hunter.

“You did?”  
Dean nods 

Cas tilts his head back as Dean kisses down the side of his neck landing on his chest before releasing his hands and Cas leaves them hanging not knowing what to do before Dean lifts up his shirt, his fingers gently tracing over his sides. Cas then finds his hands on Dean’s shoulders as Dean lowers some, kissing up the angels soft stomach as it tenses up from the brush of Dean’s lips. The hunter wraps his hands around Cas’ waist, hanging on to his hips before rising back to eye level with Cas, who looks worried now. His blue eyes lock with Dean’s as they look at one another

“Something wrong?”

“Is—this too fast?”

Cas shakes his head, grabbing Dean’s arms and gently rubbing them. A grin begins to slowly form 

“I mean it certainly is different.”

Dean smiles slyly back before kissing the angel deeply as he slides off his shirt while doing it. Stopping for a second to look at Cas bare chested against the wall before connecting his body back against the feathered guy. Cas grabs onto Dean’s hips, his thumbs easing inside his pants as he then tries to step in, kissing on Dean’s jaw. He kisses up as he feels Dean chest and nips The other man’s ear. Dean lets out a little groan as Cas then pushes into him while he kisses his neck, leaving The hunter hanging there as Cas pushes his body into him, his lips explore Dean’s neck, then chest going down his tan stomach. Dean grips onto Cas’ shoulder as the angel now sits on his knees in front of him, holding onto Deans waist, kissing his V-line. Cas bites on Dean’s side making Dean jump, biting his lip.

“Woah Cas didn’t know you were a biter.”

He looks down and smirks as Cas’ cheeks grow red 

“Sorry, I just wanted to try it..”

Dean laughs some and smiles 

“Your so cute.” 

Dean says before going back into his zone as he rubs Cas’ shoulders, then moving to his hair, gently twirling his fingers through the soft black strands of hair. Cas tugs on Dean’s belt, looking nervous as ever and Dean notices and grabs his wrist.

“Cas you don’t have to do anything. I mean I’m a little-ya know..nervous with this too.”

“No Dean really I’m fine.”

He drags Cas up and kisses him and they end up in front of the table with Cas leaning back on it, Dean’s hand on Cas’ cheek as he slowly kisses him. His other hand slides down the angels back and grinds his hips into Cas making The angel gasp from the kiss. Dean pauses

“you okay?” Dean asks 

“Oh yeah, it just.. felt good”

Dean goes back in, meeting the other man’s lips again. His hand stops at Cas’ belt and grabs it, beginning to play around with it as he pushes him into the table. Dean’s hand trails down, grasping onto the angels bulge and begins to palm him through his jeans. Cas is startled and moves back a little before loving the feeling as he looks down watching The hunters hand on him below. He looks up to see green intrigued eyes gazing back at him, Dean removes his hand and slides his hands down in the back of Cas’ pants, feeling his ass and pushes his hips into Cas again with more force with a smirk as if he likes teasing the angel. 

“Dean are you teasing me?”  
Cas asks after a moan 

Dean gives him a mischievous smile as Cas hears his belt being undone and then he has the chance to turn it around. Dean’s against the table, surprised at the sudden change of position and leans back against the table as Cas lowers down in front of him. Cas pulls down Dean’s pants and the hunter sighs at the pressure being relieved as just touching the angel turned him on. He tightens his chest up and his arms flex as Cas grabs Dean’s dick, watching Deans reactions while he slowly rubs him. Cas goes faster as Dean grips onto the table, biting his lip with his eyes closed, Pre cum leaks from Deans half hard dick and he slides his thumb over the tip using it as a lubricant as Dean’s cock is now slick and hardened. Cas gets an idea and wraps his mouth around it and Dean immediately releases his grip from the table, bringing it to Cas’ hair. The angel swirls his tongue around It and once he looks back up Deans tilting his head back from the pleasure with his mouth slightly opened, Cad feels butterflies form in stomach and a tingly sensation below. Cas moves his mouth up and down, slowly dragging his tongue around the length and then moves a little faster. Dean mindlessly starts thrusting into Cas mouth and begins moaning low and gruff from the hot warmness surrounding his dick and pumps into Cas over and over again feeling the ecstasy rise within him. 

“Oh Shit—

Dean says under his breath as he thrusts faster into Cas mouth as Cas holds onto the back of Dean’s legs. He pushes Cas back as he releases and it lands on the angels chest. Cas looks down seeing Dean’s cum on him and looks up blushing. Dean grips onto the table with his pants still pulled down as he calms down and opens his eyes feeling embarrassed

“Oh shit—here Cas let me clean that off—“

He picks up his shirt and wipes it off of Cas, pulling him up. He looks down seeing a bulge in the angels pants and smirks 

“Well what are we gonna do bout that huh?”

 

“I don’t know but it’s really uncomfortable.”The angel says

Cas shifts uncomfortably and Dean slips off his own boxers from his legs and brings Cas to the bed, pushing him against it, closing any gap between them.

“I’ll make you feel better.”

Dean pushes Cas down onto the bed and straddles him. Cas thrust’ his hips up from the weight being pounced on his crotch and Dean grabs his hands holding them up over his head as he kisses Cas deeply. The angel moans into the kiss as The hunter trails his fingers into Cas’ pants grabbing his dick. The hunters stomach jumps as he hears the little sounds and moans coming from the angel beneath him 

“Oh keep making those noises.”

Dean starts pumping Cas slow while whispering things to him

“You like this Cas? You like what I’m doing to you?”

Cas groans and yanks his hands, trying to touch Dean but the hunter holds his grip on them. Dean goes faster sliding his hand up and down Cas’ dick over and over again, watching his face tilting back toward the ceiling, loving the image. 

“Dean don’t stop..”

Dean goes faster, pushing his lips to Cas’ and they move together as Cas releases. They look at each other for a moment, both hot. Cas’ hair is everywhere, feeling the ecstasy falling but not the excitement and butterflies. They lock eyes, green meets blue. The silence grows and Dean rolls off of Cas, lying next to him. They both look up at the ceiling, Dean breaks the silence

“So uh—what do we do now...”


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:   
They slept the night away in bed and soon it was morning.Dean’s phone rings and Dean peeks over, still sleepy. He reaches over and grabs it from the table seeing Sam   
“Hey everything okay?”Dean whispers trying to let the angel sleep 

“Hey, surprised you woke up, but anyway yeah everything’s fine Dean, like I said, I got this. I was just calling to to tell you I’m about to be there in a few minutes for you and Cas to get ready because I’m ready to go home—

Dean jumps up from the bed making Cas jerk awake. He goes and grabs his clothes, shoving them in his bag while pulling pants and a shirt on, letting Cas know the drift and the angel starts getting dressed to. Dean hangs up the phone as Cas puts on his clothes from last night. There’s a knock and Sam walks in, Dean’s laying on the bed and Cas is sitting at the table watching the television with his arm propped on the back. They both turn to him like nothing happened, everything was normal. 

“Don’t tell me you guys haven’t finished packing yet.”

Dean gets up grabbing the duffel and Cas grabs his and stands up 

“Actually just the opposite Sammy”

Dean says with his normal side grin and Sam nods 

“Now lets go eat because I’m starving.”

“That’s a good idea, I’m actually pretty hungry too”  
Cas says and holds his stomach, the two boys look at him

“Wait Cas,your hungry?”

Cas nods and Dean acknowledges it

“Alright the angels hungry so let’s get going”

Sam walks out while Dean and Cas linger back, meeting awkward eye contact 

“Guess we should go.. “Dean says and walks out avoiding Cas’ face again

“Yes..” Cas lingers 

Sam starts talking about this diner that he saw that serves some kind of healthy breakfast he wanted to try. Dean looks in the mirror and Cas is looking normal besides the bad ass clothes he wore from last night. He’s loving the look, that’s all Deans thinking about till Cas looks from the window and they make eye contact, and Dean not wanting to look like a stalker quickly puts his eyes back on the road in time for Sam to notice he’s the only one talking.

“What’s wrong with y’all? Y’all barely been saying anything and plus Dean you didn’t say anything about my healthy breakfast I was going to get. what aren’t y’all telling me?”

“Sam were just tired”  
Sam looks at Cas and the angel does look tired   
“Alright, alright.”

Cas saw that Dean was getting flustered and knew that it isn’t just awkward for Dean and including him he’ll admit to have that happen, but it definitely might not be okay for Sam to know. He doesn’t regret any of it though, I mean he doesn’t care about the intimacy at all, I mean it did really feel good but that’s not it, he just likes sharing it with Dean because he definitely can’t doubt it anymore, he has feelings for his friend. 

They pull into the diner and enter, getting lead to a booth. Dean usually sits next to Cas but for some reason he sits next to Sam in the corner. He also does not flirt with the waitress and barely eats his breakfast while Sam chews down on his and Cas does too but lingers some, his appetite going away when he sees Dean not eating. 

I was so confident last night and now I actually feel nervous and I never really feel nervous. Now I just don’t know how to get past the awkwardness with this situation I mean that was way more than just a kiss and even just the kiss from before was different, think god Sam doesn’t know and hopefully it’ll stay like that.. Great job Dean, you now made it more awkward for you and Cas, always screwing things up. I mean hell the guy looks worried as hell, probably doesn’t know what to think now because I just made it confusing for him. Cas isn’t just some hook up, he’s a friend and I screwed it up.

“Dean?”

He looks up to blue eyes peering through him, blue eyes from last night. 

“You Okay?”Cas asks

Dean nods and drinks some of his coffee

“Cas has been calling your name for a while, and you barely touched your food. you sure your okay?”Sam asks 

He picks up his bacon and shows it to his brother and angel before taking a bite 

“See? I’m eating.”

Cas looks at Dean while he chews, his expression worrisome. Great now he’s making Cas feel bad, god he needed to get out even just for a minute. He nudged Sam and his brother moves out the seat to let Dean out. Heading to the bathroom, he splashes water on his face and leans both hands on the sink looking down for a second and then back to his reflection. Staring at the man before him. “Stop acting so weird. Their noticing and Cas definitely doesn’t need that. Y’all just move on, what happened to the guy from last night that just said screw it??”  
He sighs and walks out to Cas and Sam chatting and sits down next to His brother 

“What’re you guys talking about? Sam’s date with Eileen?”

Sam glares at him 

“It wasn’t a date Dean she was hurt. And I was just asking Cas about the Case.”

They chat while they finish their food, things were getting back to normal and it was like last night never happened. The talk died down and Sam speaks 

“So what did y’all do after the case? Just go to sleep?”

“Uh—pretty much.”

Sam looks confused 

“You don’t seem to sure about that”

“Yeah We just ended up back to the hotel and We were so tired we just fell asleep, Dean slept like a bear the whole night.”

Sam laughs as Dean looks at Cas, the angel smiles at him. Dean feels his heart jump from that cute little smile though. Cas is pretty good at this lying thing, just to make sure Dean is okay. 

They get done eating and head back home. They all take turns driving because it ended up taking all day and by the time they get back it’s about dark. Sam looks wiped out and says he’s heading to bed leaving The hunter and angel alone together in the room. 

“So uh.. I’m gonna head to bed—  
Dean starts

“Yeah I guess I’ll just stay here tonight..”

Cas starts walking away to his room 

“Cas?”

The angel stops and looks over his shoulder

“Goodnight.”

Cas smiles slightly 

“Goodnight Dean.”

Cas walks to his room and Dean waits till he hears the door shut before making his way to his room shutting it behind him. The place is quiet, he plops down on his bed, remembering the feeling of the angels mouth on his, the feeling of having his body against his in a tight embrace. 

Cas takes off his clothes putting on something comfortable. He feels his energy drain a little more. They don’t know how weak he’s gotten over the years, he’s basically human now. He lies down thinking about last night and starts feeling cold even under the covers,he tries to warm himself up some, nothing but a little warmth comes to him. He wonders if Dean is cold, he could use his little bit of energy he has right now to warm the hunter up but no he shouldn’t it would just make things even more difficult for Dean. Cas knows Dean feels awkward now with him, even he can feel it. Ever since this morning Deans been literally running away from him, not wanting them to be alone at all. He doesn’t regret any of it though.. he was sober when he kissed him last night, well not all the way but he knew what he was doing and he just needed Dean to know that he has feelings for him. Cuddling more into the blanket with this thoughts hovering over him, he closes his eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
Dean wakes up in the morning hearing the bed creak. The coldness of the floors attack’s his bare feet as he wraps a robe around him making his way to the kitchen. The kitchens empty and he starts making coffee. Sam comes out later when Deans relaxing In his chair reading a newspaper while sipping down on black coffee. 

“Morning.”  
Dean grunts. He didn’t get much sleep last night because all he could think about was Cas. The way the angels stomach tensed up nicely when he was touching him and then he would hate himself for thinking about those things because one, Cas is his friend. And friends don’t do those things. Two, but there’s no going back now because things are so awkward between them. I mean yeah obviously he’s got some attraction towards the guy because Cas is the first guy he’s ever done that with, it’s always been girls. He just did to him what he would like done to himself and obviously Cas liked it. He feels his cheeks start to flush some and drinks some coffee hoping that would maybe calm it down. 

Some time passes as Sam reads and Cas still hasn’t come out of his room. Dean gets bored 

“Is Cas Still asleep?”  
Sam looks up from his book   
“Maybe. He looked pretty tired.”

Dean gets up and walks to Cas’ room, going to knock but hesitates And finally knocks

“Hey Cas you okay?”

There’s no reply   
“Cas?”  
No sound comes from the room as he eases the door open to find a empty bed. The sheets are neatly tucked away. Sam comes down the hall 

“Everything ok—“

He stops when he sees Dean looking at the empty bed 

“He left?”

Dean doesn’t answer as he turns around making his way out the door. Sam calls his name but he just keeps going, grabbing his keys and walks up the stairs and out the front door. He gets in his car feeling his blood boil, gripping onto the steering wheel to where his knuckles grew pale white. Dean shoves his keys into the ignition cranking it up and making his way to the only place he knows he can let off some steam, the bar. 

The place is not so packed since it’s morning time except for the few miserable guys sitting alone drinking themselves to death. Dean bites the inside of his cheek, still irritated and sits down at the bar. A cute brunette comes over from behind the counter. Before he would’ve had fun with her for a night but now he has his mind on other things. 

“What can I get ya sweety?”  
Dean looks across the bar for something that’s stronger than ever to make his thoughts fade away. A big bottle that reads “Good Ol’ Sailor Vodka” looks like a good choice. 

 

“Give me some of that Good Ol’ Sailor Vodka.”

She turns around and goes for the bottle

“So your going for the big stuff huh? Rough day?”

She pulls out a small glass, pouring the liquid in it and Dean takes it chugging it down. He nods to her question and grits his teeth feeling the strong bitterness of the drink spreading throughout his mouth. She laughs some and shakes her head 

“That’s the Good Ol’ Sailor for ya.”

He coughs some and nods for her to pour more. She raises her eyebrows and pours some more. He chugs the drink down once again, feeling the same stinging bitterness in his throat but forcing it to dissolve anyway.

Some hours pass and vibration forms in his pocket. He must’ve passed out some as he feels some drool on his face, picking his head up off the table and sees Sam’s name light up on the screen. Not feeling like telling Sam that he’s been just sitting drinking himself away at a bar all day he stops it and shoves it back in his pocket. The bartender seemed to have seen it while she was giving a drink to a guy nearby and comes over to him

“So is it that Sam guy? Boyfriend? Bro—“

Dean stops her quickly shaking his head, rubbing his face back to life

“No no no that is my brother.

She grins  
“You didn’t let me finish. So wanna talk about it? My shifts over anyway.”

She walks out the opening near her and sits on the barstool next to him. 

He looks at her

“Oh yeah let’s talk about it. Oh and while we’re at it lets braid each-others hair and talk about each other’s first kiss.”

She smirks and nods looking around before turning back to him

“Well first of all I don’t think I can braid your hair, it’s a lil’ too short.”

He looks the other way feeling her eyes still on him until he’s had enough 

“Can you stop staring at me.”

“I will if you open up. You seem like someone who doesn’t open up much.”

He looks at her, dumbfounded 

“Why would I tell my shit to a stranger when I won’t even tell it to my own brother.”

She props her head on her hand against the table

“Sometimes it’s easier to tell someone who knows nothing about you then someone who knows everything about you.”

He rubs his forehead before sighing   
“I’ve known this person for a very long time. I consider him as family, but lately things have been uncovered, feelings that I didn’t know I had. And I’m usually not the type of person who feels this type of way for anyone, I don’t know what to do about it and just recently we talked about it I mean kinda before things got outta hand—  
“Outta hand?” She asks

He gives her a look and she gets the drift

“Ohh okay like that outta hand.”

“Yeah well now things are awkward as hell, I can’t even look the guy in the eyes anymore. I just push away these feelings that I’ve been having for a while, every time I look at him I see something great.

She gives him a gentle smile 

“Sounds like your in love. Y’all just need to talk to each other. Sometimes that’s all that’s needed.”

“Woah.. I mean..I don’t know about that.. but yeah you might be right about the talk thing. But he left last night or this morning so that’s why I’m here. Think I scared him off or something, hell I don’t know, he always freaking runs away when he’s had enough of something.”

She nods as he talks and Dean looks to his side out the window, it’s getting dark. He’s been here all day. 

“Guess I should be getting back.”

She nods and puts on her jacket. He opens up the door and she follows behind him. 

 

“So tough guy, I didn’t even catch your name.” She asks

“It’s Dean and you?”

“Sydney.

“Well Sydney thanks for listening.”

She nods. They turn away from each other and she turns around

“and Dean? “  
He turns around

“talk to him.”

She walks off and he finds the car making his way back home. Hopefully Sam won’t be too irritated with him not answering his phone. 

———————————————-

 

He gets back to a dark bunker. Sam must’ve went to sleep but just to make sure he crept to his brothers room and saw a big lump under the covers. Dean sighs in relief and goes to Cas’ room which is still empty. He decides to go sleep it off and makes his way to the bathroom. Dean gets done brushing his teeth and spits into the sink placing the stuff back in the cabinet mirror before closing it. Cas’ reflection is in the mirror now. He feels more relief as he hugs the angel and then releases him seeing Cas’ bruised face. 

“Cas where’d you go? What the hell happened?”

Cas slumps over and Dean quickly holds him up, sitting him on the toilet seat. He wets a washcloth with warm water and presses it onto the angels head making Cas open his eyes, looking at him. He moves the cloth to the angels busted lip and brings out some bandages for the scratches on Cas’ face. He finally talks bringing Dean to attention

“I couldn’t sleep last night and you were and-and just needed to get out and do something but some angels that don’t particularly favor me found me.”

“And do something? You could’ve gotten yourself killed Cas.”

Cas doesn’t reply and Dean pushes his hand through the angels hair softly,wrapping it behind his head looking into his eyes before pulling him into a hug. Cas flinches a little and Dean eases back some remembering the angels bruised body. 

“Sorry I just—-I was just worried.”

He holds on and feels Cas lift his arms up and land onto his back too, hugging back. They hug for a few minutes until Cas starts coughing and holds onto his stomach. Dean lets go and unbuttons the angels shirt finding more bruises, he places the cloth over them as well. 

“I’m sorry..” Dean says

“Dean really it’s fine, it doesn’t really hurt—“

“No Cas I—I shouldn’t have just ran away from you like that, not literally, I just got scared. I do have feelings for you, I’ve had them for a long time. There’s no doubt about that. I just didn’t exactly know how to handle those feelings.”

He moves his hands to Cas’ cheeks gently rubbing with his thumbs. The angel leans his face into Dean’s palms and slides his hand over the hunters.

“Well I’m not really innocent either. I basically went at you first but it was because I just couldn’t hold back my feelings anymore and that night I was a little drunk also.”

Dean smiles down at Cas before closing the gap between them. He holds onto him as they kiss, not wanting to let him go. Dean releases him for a second and holds onto his sides 

Cas holds onto Dean’s arms. 

“So I like you and you like me back?” Cas asks

Dean smirks and laughs some

“Yes Cas.”

He kisses him again, and they both hold onto each other.


	21. Chapter 21

They’ve went on hunts together more from then on and whenever they had the chance They would spend as much time together as they could whenever no one else was around and by no one else, really meaning Sam. Sam would go to bed lots of nights as soon as they got back and Cas and Dean would too but once they knew it was safe they’d text each other whenever one of them was out in the living room with a movie set up and a bowl of popcorn. Like other times Dean’s lied to Sam, he felt horrible about it but he just cant get enough of the angel. Whenever they came across cases that were more horrible than their used too, seeing bodies of children or anything that got to him, Cas is always there. He doesn’t even have to say anything because the angel already knows. They haven’t done anything yet besides that one night and kiss whenever they can, but sometimes they almost did. Dean would lean in for a kiss at night because he just wants to be against Cas and then his hands go through the black soft hair of the angel, Cas would make a noise that would drive the hunter crazy but Dean would stop himself, he wanted to go slow with Cas not overwhelm him. He’s new to this stuff too as much as the angel. Some mornings, Dean would wake up before the angel as they started sleeping together some nights in his bed when they can. 

He quietly get out from underneath the covers and see Cas lying there, his cute face sideways on the pillow and hair fluffed up. The angel looks so calm and at ease with everything, Dean would walk over and move some of Cas’ hair off his face, gently kissing his cheek. Cas’ eyes popped open and he turned his head, Dean smiles as Cas pushes his lips to his. Cas has grown a lot of confidence with doing things with Dean now, sometimes it’s Dean being pushed against the wall. They both enveloped themselves within each other as Cas eased Dean back on the bed. He hovers over the angel as Cas wraps his arms around his neck bringing him down to him, bringing Dean deeper into the sweet kiss. He lets go and nips at The hunters ear which actually kind of tickles Dean making him hold back a chuckle against Cas’ neck. Cas knows Deans ticklish there and stops making Dean lift back up, smiling slyly at him. 

“You are so ticklish here Dean.”

Cas laughs some and goes back to Deans ear making the hunter laugh into the reply with a quirky smile on his face 

“ha...”

Cas goes in for more and stops himself when he hears Dean’s stomach growl 

“Okay okay I’ll stop since you need to eat.”  
He starts To hop off before Dean grabs his sides, pulling him back down.

“What if I don’t want you to stop though?”  
Dean smirks and pushes his lips to the angels neck. Cas’ hands land on the bed and he slides his fingers through The angels,entwining them. Cas stops and gazes into Dean’s eyes. Admiring the way it goes from dark green to a light green. 

“What?” Dean ask and before Cas can answer someone knocks on the door. Sam speaks from the other side

“Hey Dean you awake? And hopefully your dressed.”

They quickly look at each other and Cas pulls the blanket over him while Dean pats it down making it look like there’s not an angel under it. The door opens and Sam comes in, sweaty with running clothes still on

“You look like you had fun, how was it?” Dean says, voice rough pretending he just woke up. He yawns stretching his arms up and laying them back down, his right next to The angel.

Sam nods grinning at Deans obvious sarcasm 

“It was actually really good, I feel so much better than when I woke up. You should try it Dean.”

“Ha Ha real funny. Not in a million years.” 

“Is Cas still sleeping?” Sam asks

Dean shrugs knowing perfectly well Cas is awake. “Umm I don’t know, most likely. Most of us like to just relax after waking up, not run a marathon.” 

“Okay well Im going to see if he’s awake. Maybe he wants to go shopping for food this evening with me, since he’s a lot better at getting the healthy stuff than you are.” Sam starts walking to the door and Dean panics

“Cas was gonna help me out with something though.”  
Since they weren’t going on any hunts at the moment, Dean wanted The angel to himself.

“Help you out with something? Like what?” Sam asks curiously 

Dean rummages through his head. Okay he’s got something

“He’s gonna help me fix something with baby.”

Sam looks surprised,”Your going to let Cas help with your car? Dean you don’t let anyone help with the impala.”

“Well at some point what if Cas can’t just mojo is way somewhere like usual. He’ll need a ride. So might as well know something about one right?”

Sam stands there for a minute and nods  
“Okay well I’m off to take a shower than the store.”

He walks out. In a few seconds Cas pop out from the covers. 

“So I’m helping you with the car?”

Dean shakes his head, “no I just said that to keep you here.”

“Oh you want me to stay?”  
Cas smiles and touches Dean’s hand on his lap, holding onto it. 

“I thought maybe We could do something besides hunts and hanging around here.”

Cas smiles and Dean sits still as The angel kisses him.

“I’d like that Dean.”

 

 

 

 

“


	22. Chapter 22

Sam opens the door, and turns around to Dean And Cas sitting at the table. Dean’s munching down on some bacon while Cas sips on his too sweet coffee, but loving it. He plans on spending the day lounging around since he finally has the place to himself while Cas tags along with Dean to Bobby’s to find the right tools and such to fix whatever needs to be fixed with the impala. 

“Okay well I guess I’ll see you guys later on.”

Cas says bye and Dean agrees to with a mouth full of bacon. Once The younger brother closes the door Cas gets up, walking to the sink dropping his now empty cup in it, sneaks behind Dean wrapping his arms around him and nuzzles his face into the hunters neck. 

“Well aren’t you lovable this morning.”

Dean drops his piece of bacon and puts his arm over The angels and plucks a kiss on his patch of hair. Cas picks his head up and sits his chin on Dean’s shoulder, arms still wrapped around the man’s chest. He pulls Cas over and brings him on his lap as they hold each other.

“So are you going to tell me what this “thing” that needs to be fixed with your car is.”

Dean smiles

“Cas, Is that code for where the hell am I taking you?” 

Cas laughs and begins to rub Dean’s shoulders 

“It might be..”  
Cas’ smile fades and turns into sympathy 

“I don’t like lying to Sam though, Dean-

Dean stops him 

“Well actually I’m lying to him and trust me Cas I hate it too. But its just for now. Okay?”

The angel tilts his head at Dean not sure before nodding.

He smacks Cas on the butt surprising the angel who leaps up some as Dean pushes his lips to his, enjoying the warm, angelic feeling enthralling him. 

“Good, now lets make some lunches first before we leave.”

“And to where’s that?”

Dean shrugs “You’ll see.” He winks and they get up and start to make some sandwiches. Dean makes some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches because He knows how much Cas loves those things, then they make a few burgers. Dean puts them on the stove and Cas fixes them up. They put the food in baby, Dean starts the car and they have the windows. 

Cas leans his arm on the window feeling the wind blow through his hair hearing the music blare through the car and hearing Dean’s voice harmonize with it. 

“It’s more than a feeling   
When I hear that old song they used to play   
And I begin dreaming...”

He watches The hunter as he looks lost in the moment, eyes on the road. The way his mouth forms into a smile in the sunlight behind him, arm hanging out the window. Cas lightly smiles at Dean for the whole song watching the faint movement of His face as he sings along. They stop at a gas station as the song ends, Dean gets out to pump gas while Cas goes in to use the bathroom. The image of Dean singing along to the song with such peacefulness radiating off him. He could see his soul which was always bright even with scars, become brighter than ever. He’s lost in his thoughts coming out the bathroom, but then sees the snacks on racks and then a delicious pastry sitting there in a plastic container. Cherry. Dean would like this. He grabs it taking it to the counter. 

“Cas...Cas”

The faint glimpse of sunlight peaks through the angels eyelids as the smell of salt and fresh air drifts through the car window. The sound of a large wave hitting the shore wakes him up along with Dean tapping his arm

“Hey wake up sunshine.”

Cas wakes up to a beautiful face along with a beautiful atmosphere right outside the window. The light brown freckles sprinkled on Dean’s face, his nice lips made into a grin looking at him. The way his eyes flickering green apples in the sunlight. The beach is empty as they roll up their pants, feeling their toes drift between the soft sand. Dean unfolds a blanket and plops the bag filled with food along with drinks. Cas stands for a minute and Dean must’ve been hungry because he immediately began munching down on a sandwich. The angel sits down and grabs a peanut butter and jelly, hesitating as Dean finishes his burger and grabs another one, he stops when he sees Cas looking at him with a surprised expression 

“Are you hungry?” Cas asks with a chuckle and bites into his burger 

Dean bites into his delicious handmade snack with a shrug while Cas wonders to himself how Dean stays so fit while at the same time eats junk food like it was nothing, thinking of Dean and his eating habits the angel remembers the delectable he got from the gas station and mentions that he forgot something in the car. Cas comes back and sits down, pulling out the pie from behind him. Dean stops eating, and looks up at the angels smirk 

“When the hell did you get this?”  
“Oh just The gas station.” 

A seagull calls up above, before they know it the birds gift flies down, landing on Dean’s half eaten burger 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean growls 

Cas Busts out laughing and opens the pie container, bringing out two forks. The smell of cherry hits them and they dig in along with sneaking glances at each other still now and then, quickly looking away with a quirky smile on their faces. Cas takes the last piece on purpose, leaving Dean to stare at him like he’s lost his mind. He grabs the angel and brings him over to the water while Cas laughs and begs him to stop before tossing him into the depths. Cas sinks down and then comes back up, hair drenched. Dean starts unbuckling his pants leaving himself in boxers, Cas can’t help but watch and feel butterflies again. 

“Enjoying the show?”  
Dean goes in the water and swims over wrapping his arm around the angel bringing him against him. He pushes his lips to Cas’, loving the chemistry and luke-warm water surrounding them. Cas deepens the kiss bringing his hands through Dean’s wet hair. He picks the angel up, making Cas wrap his legs around his waist holding onto Dean’s shoulders before Dean drops him back Into the water making Cas swim back up and flings water at the other man.

—————————————-

Dean has something else in mind for him and Cas, something he’s only done once a long time ago back when he was a little kid and something he knows Cas has never done before. The fair. By the time they arrive there it’s already dark, the only light of their surroundings are the rides and the stars above them. Kids run past them after Dean introduces Cas to cotton candy making the angel get really hyped up from the sugary taste. 

“Dean, that ride doesn’t look very safe..”

A tall, huge rollercoaster-like ride sits in front of them. People scream as it goes around and around, while every few minutes stopping at the top making everyone hang upside down. Some People scream while some let their arms hang upside down like it was nothing and then finally more screaming once it starts moving again at fast speed. The ride stops and everyone comes off, some with their adrenaline seeming to have increased while some who look like their about to puke their guts out. 

“Cas it’s just a ride, there’s gonna be seatbelts.” 

He grabs Cas’ hand dragging him along and they sit side by side. After Everyone’s on Cas begins to make a double check that his seatbelts fastened. The ride starts moving and Cas grasp onto his shield protecting him from falling out, Yeah he was an angel and he could possibly heal himself if it ever came to that but it would still hurt. The ride goes faster and he holds on tighter before it stops at the very top and he’s upside down, his fear actually goes away but then looks beside him to see Dean looking stressed out as ever. He grabs The hunters hand making Dean look at him, Dean’s feels a calming sensation begin to shadow his fear. 

By the time the ride ends Cas is filled with adrenaline while Dean starts to feel sick. The angel moves to Dean’s temple to heal his sickness 

“Cas I’m o—

Dean’s cut off by the sudden relief of sickness, feeling brand new. But Cas is not looking so good. The angel smiles weakly at him when he sees Dean looking at him worriedly. Dean decides they need to go on a more gentle ride. He nods at a Ferris wheel, and Cas agrees. They step into the ride and sit across from each other, feeling their part begin to lift up into the air. They get higher and higher above the fair, seeing over trees up ahead. The ride stops while their at the very top and they look down, the worker is messing around with the Control panel. Looks like their stuck here for a second. Cas watches as Dean’s eyes light up to the view ahead of them, he sets his hand on Dean’s leg bringing him to attention. He finds him learning more and more about himself and what he wants.

“Dean I’m going to kiss you in three seconds.”

Dean looks confused 

“Cas you don’t have to—

Cas ignores him

“1...  
“2...  
Dean can’t help but gaze at the angels intense look, drawing him into those deep blue eyes. It’s like it’s only them, he can’t move, or do anything but listen to Cas’ voice 

“3-

Cas leans in, kissing Dean gently, caressing his face as Dean holds onto the seat.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi guys, I’m sorry for anyone who started reading this fanfic and was looking forward to seeing updates. I screwed that up a bit because the rest of high school and other things got in the way but now I do want to finish this story and even have some fun making more here on out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

On the ride back to the bunker Dean was full from all the cherry pie he managed to munch down on that the fair was selling, so now he’s welcomed with a stomach-ache. Cas sits in the drivers seat hearing the hunter sigh and seeing the faint dark shadow of cringe appear on his face 

“Who knew pie could do this to you huh? One of the best foods out there.”

Cas chuckles shaking his head

“Yeah of course it does when you eat like three of them.”

Dean whips his head to his angel 

“Hey. I regret nothing...you can never have too much pie.”

Cas smiles slightly and slides his hand under Dean’s layer of shirts and over his hunters stomach 

“Cas what are-

He feels the pain slowly drift away from inside of him. Leaving the feeling of warmth radiating off of his angels hand the only feeling he now feels. He sees Cas wink slightly.

“Shit Cas Are you okay? You shouldn’t have done that Cas, I mean hell you think I can’t deal with a stomach ache when I get stabbed and beaten along with having my leg broken before?”

Cas pulls himself together, the dizziness fades away as he drives

“Of course I know you can Dean.. I just don’t like seeing you in pain.” He begins to move his hand before Dean stops him, holding it to his stomach  
———————————-

They park the impala and Dean starts to grab the leftover bags before Cas stops him, telling him he’ll bring them in since Dean planned this day for him and he knows he’s been craving a shower the whole ride from the smell of corn dogs from the fair surroundings on him. He plops a kiss on the angels cheek before making his way inside stopping outside the door to unlock it, the sounds of the keys is all he hears in this underground fort they’ve made for themselves. The lights are off when he goes in. He wonders if Sam is awake as he turns on the light to find his brother sitting at the table at the bottom of the stairs.

“So there must have been a lot of work that needed to be done on the impala for y’all to get back so late.”

The older brother begins to walk down the stairs feeling his mouth turn dry. He needs a drink now. He goes to the fridge and gets a beer and pops the cap off taking a sip. 

“Yeah it was a good bit of work that needed to be done—

Sam smacks his hand on the table and slides his hands over his face

“Cut the crap Dean you were never at Bobby’s. You and Cas were never there. I called him when it was hours later and you two still weren’t back.”

Dean sets his beer on the table. He knew this day would somehow come and now it’s like he cant talk. The words are faintly there in his mind,”Sam its how it looks because we’ve been sneaking behind your back all this time and yeah I found out I liked Cas more than I thought I did and now I just don’t need to hide it anymore..”

Cas walks in as the silence starts growing and immediately knows from the look on Deans face and Sam now glancing between him and Dean looking angry. He doesn’t want the two brothers to hate each other all because of this. He sets the bags down on the table 

“So does Sam know now? Is it over now with us?”

The younger brother looks back and forth at Dean and the angel before sighing, feeling the anger leave him a bit.

“Ah. So that’s what’s been going on.”


End file.
